Inseparables
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Inuyasha y Aome se separan…ella vuelve a su tiempo después de un malentendido…y no decide regresar…pero se da cuenta de que está embarazada…pasan los años y accidentalmente ella y su hijo Inu vuelven al sengoku… ¿Qué pasara?
1. Confusiones

**Malentendidos**

-Kagome…no sabemos si esta será la última batalla o que nos pasara mañana por eso tengo que hacerte una confesión- dijo el hanyou nervioso

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- pregunto la azabache

-Ven…vamos al bosque- propuso mientras la tomaba de la mano

Fueron caminando en un cómodo silencio, Inuyasha sabía que tenía que hacerlo…tenía que decirle que la amaba…que en verdad la amaba…que no era un simple capricho…que no amaba a Kikyo que solamente ella era la dueña de su corazón

-Aome…yo…yo te amo, hubo un tiempo en el que quise a Kikyo pero…eso…eso no era amor verdadero, yo no confiaba en ella Aome y en ti confío plenamente, te amo más que a mi vida Aome- dijo el medio demonio sonrojado

-Inu-yasha- dijo la chica derramando lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras Aome? ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto el hanyou preocupado mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza

-No… ¡Estoy llorando de felicidad tonto!- dijo la azabache mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-¡Yo también te amo Inuyasha! ¡Te amo demasiado!

-¿En verdad me amas?- pregunto maravillado mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Siempre te he amado Inuyasha- respondió la chica mientras lentamente juntaba sus labios con los de el chico

Empezó como un beso pequeño lleno de dulzura pero Inuyasha sintió una emoción tan grande al saberse correspondido que agarro el pelo de la miko y la beso con pasión, sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente y él empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su pelo…

-Aome…yo te amo…te amo- susurraba contra sus labios

-También te amo Inuyasha- dijo la miko mientras los dos exploraban su boca con sus lenguas…Inuyasha nunca había besado a nadie así y le agradaba que fuera con Aome con la que experimentara esto…

-Quiero que seas mi compañera Aome- susurró

-Acepto serlo Inu…- dijo besándolo-Quiero ser solo tuya…

-Aome… Segura de que…es decir tú…- dijo sonrojado

-S-si quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo Inuyasha- dijo nerviosa pero firme

-También quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo Aome- dijo mientras la volvía a besar con ímpetu

La azabache se quito su blusa del colegio para quedar solamente en un sostén negro con encaje que hizo que a Inuyasha le hirviera la sangre de deseo…delicadamente le quito el sostén que dejo al descubierto sus bien formados senos…Aome se tapo y Inuyasha sonrió mientras quitaba las manos de la chica

-Eres hermosa Aome…aparte no es la primera vez que nos vamos a ver desnudos- dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Pero las otras veces fueron accidentes-dijo nerviosa

-No te preocupes… no haremos nada que no quieras- dijo acariciando su flequillo

-Te amo- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba su vestimenta hasta dejarlo en sus pantalones

-Te amo mas- dijo el Hanyou mientras quitaba la falda de Aome

Así quedaron los dos después de eso desnudos, Inuyasha beso a Aome mientras bajo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos y besar a uno mientras acariciaba el otro, Aome arqueo su espalda mientras gemía, sentía un fuego en su estomago, Inuyasha metió dos dedos en la intimidad de Aome y ella busco su boca para besarlo…

-Dicen…que duele un poco Aome puedo para si me lo dices- dijo el chico mirándola intensamente a los ojos

Aome sonrió y lo abrazó Inuyasha entro lentamente en ella y la penetro, Aome dio un grito ahogado y sintió como algo se rompía en su interior las lagrimas escaparon por sus mejillas y Inuyasha la miró consternado mientras acariciaba su rostro…

-Estoy bien…el dolor pasara- dijo la azabache con una sonrisa, Inuyasha sonrió un poco y empezó con leves embestidas, Aome después de sentir incomodidad y dolor empezó a sentir un placer muy grande y se dejo llevar-Inuyasha…

El hanyou la miró sonriendo mientras besaba su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas, Aome estaba cerca e Inuyasha también, después de unas cuantas embestidas más los dos alcanzaron un orgasmo…Inuyasha y Aome sonrieron cómplices mientras Aome se recostaba en el pecho de Inuyasha y suspiraba

-Te amo Inuyasha- susurró besando su pecho

-Yo te amo mas mi Aome- respondió el chico mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos y la cubría con su vestimenta

Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar y vio a su amada Aome que dormía placidamente en su pecho abrazada a él, el medio demonio sonrió y beso los cabellos azabaches de la que era ahora su compañera… ¡Ja! ¡Koga ya no iba a poder decir que era su mujer! ¡Ella había sido de él y él de ella! Al ver que Aome estaba despertando sonrió plantando un beso en su nariz

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho

-Buenos días Inu- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba sonrojada-¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

Inuyasha rió y abrazó a Aome mientras juntaba sus frentes y le daba un leve beso en sus rosados y carnosos labios-No, no lo fue…- respondió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse para que se cambiaran

Al volver a ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica fue hacia ella y empezó a besar su cuello mientras la acercaba a él, Aome sonrió pero supo que tenían que llegar ya a la Aldea porque se les hacía tarde…

-Inuyasha debemos volver

-¿Por qué? Ellos no se enteraran- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, Aome tragó fuerte mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por el placer…

-Inuyasha no me obligues a decir abajo- dijo riendo

-¡Feh! Todavía tenemos tiempo- dijo riendo-¿O es que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

-Tonto, claro que quiero después de todo eres mi compañero- dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus finos brazos y besaba su cuello

-Bien pero después no te escaparas- murmuró el hanyou en su oído

-No lo pienso hacer- dijo la chica sonriendo

Fueron juntos hacia la Aldea mientras Inuyasha tomaba de la mano a Aome y enroscaba sus dedos con los de ella…ella sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou, los chicos sonrientes llegaron al amanecer parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, sonrieron cómplices y fueron a dormir un poco, Inuyasha tenía abrazada a Aome la cual recargaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico por fin durmiendo tranquilamente…pero no sabían que había alguien al acecho que los iba a separar de la manera mas cruel…

-Te amo Inuyasha- dijo la azabache mientras le sonreía

-También te amo Aome- dijo el hanyou sonrojado

-Inuyasha… sabes que nunca te voy a engañar ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica mientras miraba los dorados ojos del medio demonio

-Lo sé Aome…lo sé y tu sabes que yo tampoco- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Voy a ver como esta shippo- dijo Aome mientras se levantaba

-¡Feh! ¡Va a estar bien! ¡Quédate conmigo Aome!

-Vuelvo en un rato Inu- dijo la chica riendo

-Bien…pero que ese enano no te entretenga- dijo frunciendo el seño

La chica lo beso y sonrió mientras entraba a la cabaña a ver como seguía shippo, el pequeño zorro fue inmediatamente con Aome y pidió su atención…

Inuyasha estaba sentado esperando a que Aome volviera, iba a ir para ver como estaba pero en eso vio las recoge almas de Kikyou…

-Hola Inuyasha- dijo la chica acercándose

-Hola Kikyou- dijo el medio demonio tranquilo-¿Por qué vienes por aquí?

-Vine a verte ¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto acercándose a él

-Mmm…no sabría decirte creo que tendría que ver si a Aome no le molesta- dijo el hanyou serio

-¿Estás con esa?- pregunto Kikyou sintiendo como los celos se apoderaban de su corazón

-¿Si fuera así que te interesa?- pregunto Inuyasha enojado por como llamo a Aome…Aome no era "esa" Aome era su compañera, su todo

-¿Me quieres dar celos Inuyasha?- pregunto la sacerdotisa acercándose

-Kikyou aléjate por favor no quiero tener problemas con Aome ella es mi compañera ahora

-¿Inuyasha porque?- pregunto la chica y se soltó llorando desconsoladamente

Inuyasha suspiro no sabía porque no podía ver a una mujer llorar, fue hacia Kikyou y la abrazo, la chica sonrió feliz todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan…

Aome salio de la cabaña y fue hacia donde estaba Inuyasha pero al ver la escena se quedo estática…Inuyasha estaba abrazando a Kikyou…

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha- dijo Kikyou mientras se acercaba al hanyou

-¿Qué demonios Kikyou que ha…-intento decir Inuyasha pero no pudo ya que los fríos labios de la chica se habían estampado con los suyos

Aome vio la escena y sintió como le partían el corazón en pequeños pedazos ¡Se había entregado a Inuyasha y el ahora besaba a Kikyou! ¡El siempre la abandonaba e iba con Kikyou! Aome no pudo soportar mas fue corriendo hacia la cabaña mientras agarraba su mochila y se iba corriendo hacia el pozo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se sentía vacía y usada…no podía creer que hubiera entregado su corazón y le hubiera pasado esto…no lo podía creer se sentía tan estúpida… ¡La habían usado como a un pañuelo desechable! Cuando por fin llegó al pozo salto dentro de el decidiendo que de una vez por todas tenía que olvidar a Inuyasha…pero no supo que una persona justo después que salto había sellado el pozo…

-Con esto bastara- susurró sonriente

Inuyasha empezó a seguir el olor de Aome podría jurar oler sus lágrimas también, temiendo lo peor empezó a correr más rápido para encontrarse con Kikyou la cual sonreía descaradamente

-¿Qué has hecho Kikyou?- grito el hanyou enfadado

-Simplemente cumplí su deseo Inu…ella no va a regresar nunca mas- dijo la sacerdotisa riendo

-¡NO! ¡KAGOMEEEEE!- grito el hanyou sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

* * *

**Aqui esta el primer capítulo de Inseparables mi nueva historia que obviamente los protagonistas son Inu y Kag!!!!**

**Reviews!!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn XD**


	2. Deprimida

**Aqui esta otro cap!! perdón por la tardanza!!! miles de gracias por los reviews!!!!

* * *

**

**Aome POV**

Salí del pozo sintiendo que no podía respirar, me sentía tan mal, salí de ahí y me encontré con el preocupado rostro de mi madre, al verla no pude contener las lagrimas y corrí hacia ella mientras la abrazaba y empezaba a llorar…no podía creer lo que me había pasado…supongo que los chicos en esa época también son así obtienen de una lo que quieren y se van con otra cuando se satisfacen…creí que el no era así…creí que Inuyasha no era así…

-Mi amor… ¿Qué te pasa hija?- pregunto mi mama mientras acariciaba mi pelo

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha me engaño mama…-dije entrecortadamente

Mi madre me sacó de ahí mientras bajamos del templo, en eso empezó a llover pero a mi no me importaba…mi madre y yo entramos corriendo a la casa mientras yo iba a mi cuarto a secarme…me senté en mi cama y empecé a llorar de nuevo…odiaba llorar de esa manera y mas por él…por Inuyasha…

_**Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door**_

No podía creer lo que había pasado…me había entregado por amor… y él se había ido con la pérfida de Kikyou…me había dejado por ella después de haberme dado falsas esperanzas…mire hacia la ventana viendo como la lluvia caía desesperadamente…no se porque sentía que estaba lloviendo exactamente aquí…en mi corazón…

_**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin**__**g at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

Me empecé a quitar el uniforme mientras agarraba mi pijama y me la ponía…no debía de pensar en él… ¡Qué ilusa había sido al decirle que me iba a quedar junto a él como su compañera si él no me quería! ¿Había estado mal decirle que lo amaba?

_**Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore**_

Yo creí que sabía como era él pero ahora me daba cuenta de que simplemente no conocía a Inuyasha como yo creía, sin poder soportarlo mas empecé a gritar y a llorar mientras caía al suelo de rodillas…

-¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¡PORQUE!- grite mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos

_**You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
Ohhh ohhhh**_

Oh back up, baby back up, did you forget everything  
back up, baby back up, did you forget everything

_**And you flash back to when we said forever and always**_

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

-No lo decías en serio…no me amas… ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre y para siempre Inuyasha! ¡Dijiste que seríamos Inseparables!- dije mientras se escapaba otro sollozo de mi garganta

-¿Hermana?- pregunto Sota mientras abría la puerta

-Sota por favor déjame sola…- dije parándome

-Hermana ¿Estás así por orejas de perro?

-¡NO LO MENCIONES!- grite enfadada

-Perdón hermana lo siento- dijo Sota asustado

Yo suspire Sota no tenía la culpa de que hayan roto mi corazón, no debía agarrarla contra él…solamente era un niño…mi hermano

-No…perdóname a mí Sota…no se que me pasa…- dije _"Claro que sabes que te pasa Aome, lo que te pasa es que acaban de romper tu corazón en millones de pedazos" _

-¿Es culpa de orejas de perro?- pregunto Sota mientras se sentaba a lado de mí

Yo asentí y suspire mientras enrollaba mis piernas con mis brazos

-Pero se contentaran ¿no? Como siempre lo hacen

-No creo que sea como antes Sota…- dije mientras suspiraba

-¿Por qué no? Siempre se contentan- dijo confundido

-Pero…está vez no será así Sota yo no pienso volver- dije decidida

-Pero ¿Y si orejas de perro viene a la casa por ti?

-Entonces tendré que aclararle algunas cosas- dije seria-Es tarde Sota vete a dormir

-Está bien hermana, buenas noches- dijo mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta

-Buenas noches sota- dije mientras subía a mi cama

Suspire de nuevo…voltee hacia la ventana como si por un milagro Inuyasha apareciera pero no…no podía hacer eso, entonces recordé los fragmentos que traía en mi cuello ¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que entregárselos a Inuyasha! Agarre los fragmentos y baje rápidamente al pozo me lance con los fragmentos pero nada ocurrió ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No podía viajar a el sengoku ¿Qué había pasado?....entonces de la nada escuche un grito…

-¡NO! ¡AOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito Inuyasha

-Inuyasha!- grite volteando para todos lados pero nadie me contesto y en ese momento supe que ya nunca mas lo iba a poder volver a ver…me sentí muy mareada y me agarre de la pared del pozo…

-Inuyasha…-susurre antes de ver todo negro

-¡Aome!- escuche como alguien me gritaba

-¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla?- pregunte confundida

-¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? ¡Te desmayaste!- dijo la voz de mi madre desde afuera del pozo

-Si mama yo..estoy bien de verdad- dije sonriéndole para tranquilizarla

-Hija que estés así no es normal ven vamos a que te arregles para desayunar- dijo alargando su mano hacia mi

-Si mama gracias por todo…- dije mientras tomaba su mano y salía del pozo

-Supongo que ya iras a la escuela a partir de ahora

-Supones bien tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis materias- dije tranquilamente

-Aome ¿Qué va a pasar con Inuyasha?- pregunto mi madre seria

Mire hacia el pozo y suspire mientras tomaba los fragmentos de la perla y los ponía de nuevo en mi cuello

-Nada mama…supongo que no somos Inseparables- musite saliendo del pozo

* * *

**Bien aquí esta otro cap...Aome ya regreso y se siente muy mal...por eso puse la canción de Forever and Always y quise hacerlo con Aome Pov va a ver partes que yo las narre y otras desde los puntos de vista de Aome e Inuyasha...¿Qué pasara cuando Aome se de cuenta de que está embarazada?**

**Reviews!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	3. Noticia

**Noticia**

Me levante temprano mientras desayunaba para ir a la escuela, habían pasado días desde que había llegado a mi época y días en los que no sabía de Inuyasha…esto me afectaba demasiado y siempre no había una noche en que no llorara por él…pero tenía que seguir con mi vida, no podía encerrarme en mi cuarto y estar en un estado zombi de depresión, lo tenía que hacer por mi familia…hoy era mi primer día de escuela desde que había regresado del sengoku me sentía muy cansada…demasiado cansada

-¿Lista para ir a la escuela Aome?- me pregunto mi madre

-Si mama lista- dije sonriendo

Me despedí de todos y salí hacia mi escuela mientras empezaba a caminar, Inuyasha…. ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

-¡AOME!- escuche como me gritaban

-Hola chicas- dije mientras volteaba y les sonreía-¿Cómo han estado?

-¡Muy bien Aome! ¿Cómo esta tu novio celoso?- pregunto Eri sonriendo

Yo deje de sonreír y baje mi cabeza mientras sin poder ocultarlo las traicioneras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mis amigas asustadas me abrazaron y yo les devolví el abrazo mientras no podía ocultar mas mi sufrimiento…fuimos camino a la escuela todas abrazadas mientras me consolaban…las clases iban a empezar pero mis amigas y yo nos quedamos sentadas en un árbol mientras me tranquilizaba…

-¿Qué te pasa Aome?- me pregunto Ayumi

¿Les podía contar? Si…eran mis amigas, aparte necesitaba contárselo a alguien además de mi familia…

-Corte con mi novio…

-¿Qué?- gritaron todas a la vez

-Y está vez para siempre…-dije mientras volvía a llorar

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Yuka

-El y yo…es decir los dos…tuvimos relaciones- dije roja como un tomate

-¿Cómo?- gritaron todas a la vez

-Si…pero después vi como abrazaba y decía que quería a otra chica…-dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡En un patán!- dijo Eri enfadada

-¡Imbecil!- apoyo Ayumi

-¡El no te merece Aome!- dijo Yuka abrazándome

-Lo sé…pero aun así no puedo dejar de quererlo- dije mientras mas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas en eso sentí muchos mareos

-¿Estás bien Aome? Te noto muy pálida- dijo Ayumi

-Solo un poco mareada…desde hace días me siento así…-dije sonriéndoles

-Aome… ¿Se cuidaron?- pregunto Eri

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-¿Cuándo tuvieron relaciones se cuidaron?- me pregunto de nuevo

-No…-dije mientras empezaba a pensar si nos habíamos cuidado bueno eso era ilógico… ¿Cómo cuidarnos si estábamos en la época feudal en el bosque?

-¡Aome! ¡Debes de pensar mucho en las consecuencias!- dijo Yuka con los ojos en blanco

-¿Consecuencias? ¡De que demonios hablan!- dije ruborizada

-¡Piénsalo bien Aome! ¡Puedes estar embarazada!- dijo Eri

-¿Qué?- grite mientras me levantaba-¡No puede ser posible! ¡Simplemente no puede ser posible!

-¡Aome hasta has sentido mareos!- dijo Ayumi

-¡Y si estoy embarazada que se supone que haré!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bueno…podrías tomarte una pastilla…ya sabes de esas que anuncian tanto- dijo Yuka

-Pero…pero ¿Eso no es abortar?- pregunte con miedo

-Ehm…no creo que no-dijo Ayumi

-¡Que creas en eso no me ayuda!- grite desesperada-¡Si es cierto que estoy embarazada no pienso abortar a mi bebe y menos sabiendo que es de Inuyasha!

Cuando termine de decir todo eso me quede callada y puse una mano sobre mi vientre mientras asustada y sorprendida veía a mis amigas que me miraban con la boca abierta…

-Lo siento me tengo que ir- dije mientras empezaba a correr fuera de la escuela

Empecé a correr en dirección hacia el hospital para ver si era verdad si estaba embarazada o no pero en eso me empecé a sentir muy mal, me aferre de un poste de luz pero sentía todo lejos…

-Inuyasha- fue lo único que pude decir antes de ver todo negro

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

Estaba caminando por el sengoku despacio y triste sin saber que hacer…mi vida ya no tenía sentido…sin Aome yo no era nada…nada y todo esto era culpa de la maldita Kikyou…la odiaba ahora la odiaba…

**Puede que algún día por estas fechas  
no recuerdes ya la letra  
de aquel tema que compuse por ti.**

**Puede que la vida sea tan breve  
o que el tiempo no se acuerde  
de dictar lo que nos toca vivir.**

**Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,  
vuelve niña si te pierdes,  
hoy quiero verte.  
Vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas**

**que la vida es una rueda  
que nunca frena.**

¿Algún día volvería Aome aquí? ¿Algún día la volvería a ver? ¿Algún día me dejaría explicarle todo? ¡Porque el destino se empeño en separarnos! ¡Nosotros somos inseparables! ¡No me iba a rendir! ¡Trade o temprano vere a mi Aome!

**  
Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí,  
y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
Hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo su lado azul,  
y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, ¿qué pides tu?  
¿qué pides tu?**

**Puede que se muera en un instante  
por el miedo a equivocarme  
todo aquello por lo que un día soñé.  
**

**Puede que me lance hacia el vacío  
como un día hice contigo  
sin pensar lo que vendría después.**

**Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,  
vuelve niña si te pierdes,  
hoy quiero verte.  
**

**Y Vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas  
que la vida es una rueda  
que nunca frena.**

Seguí caminando hasta que vi que inconsientemente había llegado al árbol sagrado...fui hacia el mientras suspiraba y lo veía...ahí había visto por primera vez a Aome...no podía creer que había pensado que se parecían si la verdad eran como el agua y el aceite...Aome era el agua, pura y transparente y Kikyou era el aceite....

**Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí,  
y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
**

**Hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo su lado azul,  
es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, ¿qué pides tu?**

**Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí,  
y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
**

**Hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo su lado azul,  
es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, ¿qué pides tu?  
¿qué pides tu?**

-Aome...-susurre mientras tocaba el árbol y las traicioneras lágrimas se escapaban por mis mejillas-Regresa Aome...**  
**

**

* * *

**

Aome POV

Desperté lentamente en un cuarto blanco…0k esto era demasiado raro, abrí mis ojos enfocando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor y ahí pude ver como una enfermera me sonreía mientras acariciaba mi frente

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto dulcemente

-Si…gracias- dije mientras intentaba levantarme-¿Qué me paso?

-Tuvo un desmayo…nada de que preocuparse- dijo tranquila

-¿Cómo que nada de que preocuparse? ¡Me desmaye!- dije seria

La enfermera se empezó a reír ¡Genial! Se reía de mí después de mi desmayo ¡Que descarada!

-Eso es algo normal…-intento decir pero la corte

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Pero no veo desmayarse en plena calle como una cosa normal!- dije estallando

-No me dejo terminar señorita…digo señora- dijo confundida WTF? ¿SEÑORA? ¡TAN VIEJA ME VEÍA!

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué me llama señora? ¿Y que no la deje terminar?

-La llamo señora porque ya no es una señorita- dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje fuertemente-Y su desmayo es algo normal…en su estado

"En su estado" ¡Demonios debía de haberlo sabido!

-¡Estoy enferma verdad!- dije mientras estallaba en llanto-¡Me voy a morir!

La enfermera me abrazo mientras reía

-No se va a morir…su estado…su estado de embarazada…

"Embarazada" repitió mi mente antes de que yo en un ataque de pánico volviera a caer en inconciencia

* * *

**Bueno sorry x la tardanza pero aqui esta por fin queroooo muchosssssssssssssssssssss reviewsssssssssssssss jajajajja bn sicopata bueno oy las quieroooooooooooooooo gracias x dejar los reviews q alegran mi corazón!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	4. Embarazo

**Perdon x la tardanza!!! y x el cap corto pero si em dejan muchos reviews se lo compensare!!!**

* * *

-Tuvo un desmayo…nada de que preocuparse- dijo tranquila

-¿Cómo que nada de que preocuparse? ¡Me desmaye!- dije seria

La enfermera se empezó a reír ¡Genial! Se reía de mí después de mi desmayo ¡Que descarada!

-Eso es algo normal…-intento decir pero la corte

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Pero no veo desmayarse en plena calle como una cosa normal!- dije estallando

-No me dejo terminar señorita…digo señora- dijo confundida WTF? ¿SEÑORA? ¡TAN VIEJA ME VEÍA!

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué me llama señora? ¿Y que no la deje terminar?

-La llamo señora porque ya no es una señorita- dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje fuertemente-Y su desmayo es algo normal…en su estado

"En su estado" ¡Demonios debía de haberlo sabido!

-¡Estoy enferma verdad!- dije mientras estallaba en llanto-¡Me voy a morir!

La enfermera me abrazo mientras reía

-No se va a morir…su estado…su estado de embarazada…

"Embarazada" repitió mi mente antes de que yo en un ataque de pánico volviera a caer en inconciencia

-¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentras mejor?-pregunto la enfermera

-¿Qué? Yo…este si…estoy mejor-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-¡Nos asusto mucho por su desmayo!-dijo otra enfermera

-Perdón…es que yo no me esperaba esto-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Pues…hablar con el padre del bebe y también decirle a su jefe en su trabajo para que tenga un descanso

-No tengo trabajo…y dudo mucho que pueda ver al padre de mi hijo ¡QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE SOLAMENTE TENGO 15 AÑOS!-grite mientras ponía mis manos en mi rostro y me echaba a llorar

-Tranquila señorita ¡Perdón! ¡No lo sabíamos! ¡Será mejor que hable con sus padres, aquí tiene sus estudios!-dijo la enfermera entregándome un sobre

Yo asentí y me cambie. Salí de la habitación mientras iba a recepción

-Vengo para saber cuanto debo de pagar-dije inexpresiva

-No…señorita ¿Usted es Aome Higurashi?

-Si soy yo ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?-pregunte de nuevo

-Nada…esto corre por cuenta del hospital-dijo con una sonrisa-Cuide de ese bebe

Yo asentí y suspire mientras iba hacia la salida ¡Genial! Ahora por mi estado todos me tenían ¿Lastima? No lo podía creer….

-¿Estoy embarazada? ¡Embarazada!- dije llorando mientras salía del hospital e iba caminando a mi casa-¿Qué le voy a decir a mi mama?

Estaba muy confundida y trastornada ¿Cómo había podido ser posible todo esto? ¡Porque no se habían cuidado! Pero luego después de sentir toda esa preocupación y tristeza mi cuerpo se estremeció de felicidad… ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Iba a tener un hijo de Inuyasha! ¡No había hecho nada malo! ¡Me había entregado por amor! Pero…solamente tenía 15 años, recordaba todo lo que decían sobre las embarazadas pero… ¿Sería igual tener al hijo de un medio demonio? No tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero la verdad no podía ignorar la felicidad que embargaba mi ser…iba a ser madre aunque todavía no estuviera lista sacaría a mi hijo delante de eso estaba segura, lleve una mano a mi vientre y sonreí mientras lo acariciaba, a este bebe le iba a dar todo el amor del mundo…

-Te amo pequeño-susurre mientras sonreía-Y aunque nunca puedas conocer a tu papa te prometo que yo intentare ser esas dos cosas para ti

Decidida a enfrentar a mi familia empecé a caminar más rápido, tenía que llegar simplemente no podía perder más tiempo, al ver las escaleras de mi casa empecé a subirlas corriendo pero luego me pare en seco ¿Y si me caía y dañaba al bebe? ¡No! ¡Tenía que ir más despacio! Y así simplemente empecé a caminar escaleras arriba hasta que divise la puerta de mi casa, sonreí aliviada y entre a mi casa…estaba muy cansada, tendría que comprar un libro para los embarazos y también ver en que escuela podría estudiar…no se si me dejarían seguir ahí, también tendría que buscar un trabajo…

-¿Aome? ¿Eres tu hija?-pregunto mi madre desde la cocina

-Si mama soy yo-respondí mientras aferraba los resultados de mi estudio en mi pecho-Aquí vamos pequeño

-Pasa hija ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto al verme pálida

Yo tome aire y fui hacia ella mientras le tendía los estudios que me habían hecho

-¿Qué es esto Aome?-pregunto tomándolos

-Son unos estudios que me hicieron mama…porque me desmaye en la calle-dije intentando sonar tranquila

-¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto tomando mis manos

Yo asentí mientras mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas…

-¿Por qué lloras amor?-pregunto quitando mis lágrimas-¿Es muy grave lo que te paso?

-No…no es grave mama…es…no se como explicarlo-dije tomando un respiro-Mama…estoy embarazada de Inuyasha

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la sala y pude ver en el umbral a mi abuelo y a mi hermano mirándome boquiabiertos yo solamente esperaba la respuesta de mi madre… ¿Y si me echaba de la casa? ¿Y si me decía que no me quería volver a ver?

-Mama….ahora es momento de que digas algo-dije nerviosa

-¿Qué quieres que diga hija?-pregunto-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé mama y lo siento mucho de verdad y entiendo si…entiendo si quieres que me vaya- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Mi amor! ¡Claro que no quiero que te vayas!-dijo mientras iba a abrazarme

-¿Enserio? ¡Mama!-dije abrazándola-¡Te quiero mucho!

-Yo también hija-susurró besando mi cachete-¿Le dirás a Inuyasha?

-No mama-dije firme

-¿Por qué no hija? Es el padre y merece saberlo-dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-Porque aparte del hecho que me engaño….yo ya no puedo volver ahí-dije con tristeza

-¿Cómo que no puedes volver?-pregunto preocupada

-No puedo mama….no puedo volver al sengoku…mi hijo aunque quisiera nunca podrá conocer a su papa-dije con una profunda tristeza que intentaba ocultar

-Hija-susurró mi madre abrazándome-No lo puedo creer

-Yo menos mama…solamente tengo 15 años ¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunte mientras derramaba lágrimas

-Hija…siempre has tenido una mente demasiado madura para tu edad….en algunos casos-dijo sonriéndome cálidamente

-¿No estás enojada?-pregunte dudosa

-No mi amor…te entregaste por amor y…sacaremos adelante a este bebe-dijo posando su mano en mi vientre

Yo sonreí y la abracé mientras sentía como Souta y el abuelo se unían a nuestro cálido abrazo

-Mama…tengo miedo-dije nerviosa

-Eso es normal amor pero saldremos adelante como la familia que somos-dijo muy segura

-Aparte de eso…Inuyasha-dije tragando con dificultad al pronunciar su nombre-Es un medio demonio ¿Y si mi hijo sale con orejas como las de Inuyasha? ¿Y si por eso le quieren hacer experimentos?

-Tranquila hija…sabremos que hacer en el momento, lo protegeremos a toda costa-dijo mi madre sonriéndome

-Yo pateare a quienes quieran hacerle daño a mi sobrino hermana-dijo Souta besando mi mejilla

-Los amo…de verdad los amo-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-Gracias por apoyarme

-Eso es lo que hacen las familias-dijo el abuelo acariciando mi mejilla

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece Aome si vamos a comprar algunas cosas?-pregunto mi madre quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-¿Cosas para quien mama?-pregunte confundida

-¡Para el bebe! ¡Para quien mas!-dijo mi madre con una enorme sonrisa

Yo sonreí y toda la familia salia de la casa mientras caminábamos hacia el supermercado, antes que nada entramos al supermercado

-Antes que nada debes de tener este libro para mamas jóvenes-dijo mi madre tomándolo-¡También hay que tener lista las cremas y todo lo que tú y el bebe necesitaran! ¡También el calcio es importante! ¡Y el ácido fólico!

Sonreí mientras veía como mi madre y mi abuelo al igual que Souta llenaban de cosas el carrito, cuando por fin acabamos de comprar todo llegamos exhaustos a la casa…y ahí recordé mi escuela ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

-Mama… ¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela?-pregunte

-Déjame hablarles-dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono

De ahí mi madre empezó una larga plática con la directora yo no paraba de morderme las uñas por lo nerviosa que estaba ¿Qué dirían? ¿Me correrían de la escuela? Veía los gestos de mi madre y estos hacían que me pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba pero tenía que estar tranquila…

-Te sacaré adelante bebe-dije tocando con cariño mi estomago

-Bueno eso es todo…gracias Señora Directora-dijo mi madre antes de colgar

-¿Y?-pregunte nerviosa

-Bueno…digamos que no le gusto mucho la idea-dijo mi madre seria y yo sentí mis ojos humedecerse pero en eso mi mama sonrió-¡Pero te aceptaron!

-¡En serio!-pregunte gritando de la emoción

-¡Si! ¡Dicen que eres muy valiente por querer tener al bebe!-dijo mi madre abrazándome

-¡Voy a poder estudiar!-dije feliz-¿Escuchaste eso bebe? ¡Tú mami va a estudiar para darte todo lo que necesites!

-Hija no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti en este momento

-¿Enserio estás orgullosa de mi?-pregunte sorprendida

-Mi amor…tuviste el valor de decírmelo y tienes el valor para sacar adelante a tu hijo y se que todo lo haces por amor, por eso estoy orgullosisisma de ti

-Gracias mama-susurre con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿No hay manera de que puedas comunicarte con Orejas de perro?-pregunto Souta

-No…no la hay Souta- dije seria-O al menos eso creo

-¿No valdrá la pena intentarlo hija?-susurró mi madre

-No lo se madre….en verdad no lo sé….¿Y si arruino su felicidad?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos-El no me ama

-Amor…no estoy segura de eso-dijo mi madre seria

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunte dudosa

-Tengo un presentimiento….presiento que Inuyasha no es feliz….

"_Presiento que Inuyasha no es feliz"_

* * *

**Bueno q tal lesd parecio??? ¿Quireen que ponga mas sobre todo lo que pasa cn el embarazo ? o no se qvaya un poco mas rápido...¿Quiren sbaer ma sobre Inuyasha o les interesa mas Aome? jejejejejje**

**reviewsssss**

**adelanto del siguiente cap!!**

**-Higurashi ¿Porque estás tan extraña? ¿Porque no aceptas mis cortejos?**

**-Estoy embarazada Hoyo-dije secamente mientras me iba sin esperar respuesta**


	5. Presentimiento

**Aqui esta otro cap perdónx la tardanza!!!**

* * *

-No lo se madre….en verdad no lo sé….¿Y si arruino su felicidad?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos-El no me ama

-Amor…no estoy segura de eso-dijo mi madre seria

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunte dudosa

-Tengo un presentimiento….presiento que Inuyasha no es feliz….

"_Presiento que Inuyasha no es feliz"_

-No…no creo yo…-intentaba decir consternada ¡Él debía ser feliz! ¿No estaba con Kikyou?

-Hija enserio yo veía como te miraba-dijo mi madre seria

-¡Por favor no sigas!-rogué enterrando mi rostro en mis manos

-Perdón hija-susurró abrazándome

-No pasa nada mama-dije sonriéndole

-Bueno vete a descansar-dijo besando mi frente

-Eso haré….hasta mañana-dije bostezando

Subí a mi cuarto y me lancé a mi cama mientras me ponía la pijama vi mi todavía plano estomago y sonreí mientras lo acariciaba… ¿Cómo sería mi hijo? ¿Sería niño o niña? No lo sabía y me carcomían las ansias por saberlo pero sobre todo ¿Sería un parto normal? ¿Dolería mucho? ¿Qué dirían en la escuela cuando se enteraran?

-Inuyasha… ojala y pudieras estar aquí conmigo-susurre mientras me cobijaba y me dormía

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con muchos mareos matutinos…rayos, así que mejor no desayune nada y me fui caminando a la escuela cuando me encontré con mis amigas…

-¡AOME!-gritaron al unísono

-Hola chicas-dije con una débil sonrisa

-Perdona por lo que dijimos-dijo Yuka tomando mi mano

-No pasa nada…chicas hay algo que tienen que saber de todos modos luego se enteraran-dije seria

-¿Qué pasa Aome?-pregunto Eri

-Chicas…estoy embarazada-dije mirándolas fijamente

Se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta pero luego gritaron y me abrazaron

-¡Felicidades Aome!-dijo Ayumi

-¡Sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo-dijo Yuka

-Y no diremos nada-dijo Eri

-Gracias chicas-dije sonriéndoles-Gracias por apoyarme

-¡Seremos tías!-dijeron riendo

-Pero… ¿Tú como te sientes Aome?-pregunto Eri

-Sorprendida porque solamente tengo 15 pero…feliz…muy feliz-dije acariciando mi estomago

-¡HIGURASHI!-grito la voz de Hoyo interrumpiéndonos

-Hola Hoyo-dije sonriente

-Higurashi ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? ¿O mejor aún a cenar?-pregunto esperanzado

-Lo siento Hoyo pero no puedo-dije tranquilamente

-¿Por qué no Higurashi?-pregunto frunciendo el seño

-Hoyo este no es el momento-dijo Eri

-¡No! ¡Quiero una respuesta ahora Higurashi!-dijo serio

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-dije seria el chico empezaba a irritarme mucho

-Higurashi ¿Por qué estás tan extraña? ¿Por qué no aceptas mis cortejos?-pregunto dolido

-Estoy embarazada Hoyo-dije secamente mientras me iba sin esperar respuesta

Las chicas se fueron de ahí corriendo mientras me alcanzaban y me miraban confundidas

-¿Por qué le dijiste a él Aome?-pregunto Yuka

-Para que me dejara en paz…no pienso volver con otro estúpido hombre-dije roja de la ira

-Aome…debes de darte una oportunidad con alguien más…en algún tiempo tendrás que hacerlo-dijo Ayumi seria

-Lo sé-dije suspirando-Pero no estoy preparada…aún no lo he olvidado

****

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Cálmate! ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- me preguntaba Miroku mientras veía como iba de un lado al otro

No podía estar tranquilo desde la mañana sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar y solamente pensaba en ella…en mi Aome…rayos por favor que no le haya pasado nada…

-¡Siento que Aome está en peligro!-dije desesperado-¡Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO!

-Tranquilo Inuyasha-dijo Miroku posando una mano en mí hombro-Solo son imaginaciones tuyas

-Eso espero Miroku porque si es verdad lo que estoy sintiendo…entonces no me queda nada más por lo que vivir-dije mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos

* * *

**Meses después**

Los meses pasaron con muchos malestares y antojos pero me emocionaba cada vez que veía como mi estomago crecía un poco más…no lo podía creer, en la escuela me iba bien, mis amigos y mis maestros me ayudaban en todo al igual que mi familia…

-¡Aome!-grito Eri desde la cafetería-¡Aquí te guardamos un lugar!

-Hola chicas-dije mientras les sonreía

-Siéntate ¿Cómo esta el bebe?-pregunto Ayumi

-Está muy bien…a sus 7 meses esta creciendo mucho-dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre

-Sabes que vas a tener que tomar reposo ya ¿Verdad?-dijo Yuka seria

-Si lo sé…pero eso será hasta que cumpla 8 meses-dije decidida

-Hola Higurashi-dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-¿Hoyo? Hola-dije confundida, desde que le había dicho a Hoyo sobre mi estado se había alejado de mí no importara que intentará hablar con él, siempre se iba

-Lamento no haberte hablado en todos estos meses-dijo agachando la cabeza

-No importa Hoyo-dije tomando su mano-Eso ya quedo en el pasado

-Gracias Higurashi-dijo sonriendo mientras besaba mi mejilla en eso mi bebe pateo yo sorprendida lleve una mano a mi estomago

-¿Qué pasa Aome?-pregunto Eri preocupada

-¡Mi bebe pateo!-dije riendo

-¡QUE!-gritaron las chicas emocionadas mientras ponían sus manos en mi estomago junto con Hoyo y veían como se sentía sus pataditas mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonreía feliz-¡Tengo que avisarle a mama!

Salí corriendo de ahí mientras tomaba mis cosas, estaba tan emocionada ¡Mi bebe había pateado! Todavía recuerdo lo que mi madre me había dicho…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡Hija! ¡Recuerda que debes avisarme sobre todo lo que te pase con él bebe!-dijo sonriente_

_-¡Claro que si mama! ¡Te lo prometo!-dije abrazándola_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Espere a que el rojo se pusiera y empecé a correr en eso sentí como mi bebe pateaba

-Tranquilo cariño ya casi llegamos-dije sonriente

-¡OH DIOS!- grito alguien desde la acera

-¡CUIDADO!- grito otra persona

Yo voltee sorprendida y fue cuando vi como un carro iba directo hacia mi….lo último que recuerdo fue que abracé con fuerza mi estomago queriendo protegerlo y en eso solo sentí y escuche un fuerte golpe seguido de gritos y exclamaciones mientras sentía un líquido espeso cubrirme…

* * *

**AWWWW!!! ¿QUE PASARA? SOLAMENTE LO SABRAN SI APRIETAN EL BOTÓN VERDEEEEEE**E


	6. Accidente

____

**En el capítulo anterior de Inseparables…**

_-Higurashi ¿Por qué estás tan extraña? ¿Por qué no aceptas mis cortejos?-pregunto dolido_

_-Estoy embarazada Hoyo-dije secamente mientras me iba sin esperar respuesta _

_

* * *

_

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Cálmate! ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- me preguntaba Miroku mientras veía como iba de un lado al otro

_No podía estar tranquilo desde la mañana sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar y solamente pensaba en ella…en mi Aome…rayos por favor que no le haya pasado nada…_

_-¡Siento que Aome está en peligro!-dije desesperado-¡Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO!_

_

* * *

_

Espere a que el rojo se pusiera y empecé a correr en eso sentí como mi bebe pateaba

_-Tranquilo cariño ya casi llegamos-dije sonriente_

_-¡OH DIOS!- grito alguien desde la acera_

_-¡CUIDADO!- grito otra persona_

_Yo voltee sorprendida y fue cuando vi como un carro iba directo hacia mi….lo último que recuerdo fue que abracé con fuerza mi estomago queriendo protegerlo y en eso solo sentí y escuche un fuerte golpe seguido de gritos y exclamaciones mientras sentía un líquido espeso cubrirme…_

* * *

**Accidente...**

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ehm…yo-intente decir pero no podía en eso vi como mi mano estaba llena de un líquido rojo-¡NO! ¡MI BEBE!

-¡Tranquila señorita! ¡Ya llamamos a urgencias y la llevaran al hospital!

-¡Mi bebe! ¡Perdí a mi bebe!-dije mientras empezaba a llorar-¡SALVEN A MI BEBE!

-¡Tranquila señorita haremos lo necesario! ¡Ya llego la ambulancia!-dijo un hombre mientras me cargaba

Me llevaron a la ambulancia y de ahí directamente al hospital, yo no paraba de llorar y de rezar por que mi bebe estuviera bien…tenía que estar bien…mi bebe no podía salir herido…no podía

Me bajaron y me llevaron directamente al quirófano yo quería seguir despierta pero para mi mala suerte me pusieron anestesia…y después de ahí vi todo negro….solamente podía pensar en mi bebe…no, mi bebe no podía morir, porque no me quedarían ganas de seguir viviendo

* * *

Desperté en una habitación blanca…genial de nuevo aquí…pero había algo diferente ahí había un hombre en bata blanca de ojos azules verdosos y pelo negro…yo me asuste y me hice para atrás sonrojada

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunte

-Me llamo Robert-dijo con un extraño acento

-¿Robert? ¿De donde es?-pregunte curiosa

-Soy de Estados Unidos… por favor perdóneme…no vi el rojo-se excuso-¿Usted es Aome Higurashi verdad?

-S-si…-dije nerviosa-¿Es usted doctor?

-Si…yo la revise la vez pasada que estuvo aquí, de eso hace ya algunos meses-dijo sonriéndome

-Pero yo nunca lo vi-dije confundida

-No, estaba dormida-dijo tranquilo

-¿Usted sabe quien pago el hospital la vez pasada?-inquirí

-Si…yo me tome el atrevimiento-dijo sonrojado

-Muchas gracias…yo en cuanto pueda le pagaré-dije pero me interrumpió

-No, lo siento pero no-dijo sonriéndome-Y no quiero una palabra más del asunto

-¿Y mi bebe?-pregunte preocupada-¿Qué le paso a mi bebe?

-Tuvimos que hacer una cirugía de emergencia-dijo con voz tranquila

-¡Pero si apenas va a cumplir 8 meses!-dije mientras llevaba una mano a mi boca sorprendida

-Tranquila…el bebe esta bien-dijo sonriente

-¿Enserio?-pregunte maravillada-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora está en la incubadora-dijo-Talvez mas tarde

-Está bien-dije suspirando-Pero me avisara cuando pueda verlo verdad

-Claro que sí, yo mismo se lo traeré-dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa de lado

-Gracias… ¿Mi familia ya sabe?-pregunte

-Si, le hable a su madre, vienen en camino

-Gracias de verdad Doctor-dije sonriéndole

-Solamente dígame Robert por favor-dijo sonriente

-Está bien Robert-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Es muy joven para tener un hijo…así que le daremos aquí lo necesario para que pueda amamantarlo-dijo cambiando de tema

-Ehm…yo…si, usted también se ve muy joven para ser doctor

-La verdad si lo soy-dijo riendo-Solamente tengo 19 años

-Wow…ha de ser muy buen doctor-dije sorprendida

-No me gusta alardear pero…-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído-Soy el mejor

Yo me reí y el se unió a mis risas mientras me miraba tiernamente en eso la puerta se abrió y mi madre entro corriendo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza…

-¡Hija! ¡Me asuste tanto!-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

-Tranquila mama-dije acariciando su cabello-Estoy bien y el bebé también

-¡Muchas gracias doctor!-dijo mi madre mirándolo

-No me agradezca…lo que paso fue mi culpa-dijo con culpabilidad

-No Doctor…los accidentes pasan-dijo mi madre siempre tan comprensiva

-Bueno, señorita este tranquila ya ahora le traigo a su bebe-dijo sonriéndome

-Llámame Aome-dije sonriéndole

-Está bien…Aome-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

Salio del cuarto y yo no me podía estar quieta ¡Iba a ver a mi bebe! ¿Sería niño o niña? ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Iba a tener en brazos a mi bebe! El abuelo y Sota entraron a la habitación y corrieron a abrazarme en ese momento que me parecieron horas Robert entro con un pequeño bulto en brazos…yo emocionada me incorpore un poco de la cama y Robert me sonrió mientras me daba a mi bebe…

-Aome, saluda a tu hijo-dijo sonriente

-¿Hijo?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si…es un hermoso varón-dijo sonriente

Agarre con manos inexpertas a mi hijo en brazos…era la combinación perfecta de mi y de Inuyasha, tenía sus ojitos cerrados y el color de mi pelo, sonreí mientras le daba un beso en su cabecita para ser recién nacido tenía mucho pelo en su hermosa cabeza…se veía tan pequeño y frágil… empecé a acariciar su nariz y sus manitas con mi dedo mientras sonreía como nunca antes, en eso sentí como alguien agarraba mi dedo y lo apretaba voltee sorprendida y me encontré con unos hermosos y profundos ojos dorados…igual a los de él…igual que los de Inuyasha…se parecía tanto a él…

-¿Cómo se va a llamar hija?-pregunto mi mama

-Inuyasha-dije sin pensar-Se va a llamar Inuyasha

-Es un raro nombre pero es lindo-dijo Robert sonriente

-Gracias

-¿Porque le pusiste así?-pregunto curioso

-Por… porque se parece a su padre-dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-Oh…-dijo y sonaba ¿decepcionado?-Es un hombre afortunado

-Lastima que no lo sepa-dijo Sota como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡Sota!-dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? –pregunto Robert sorprendido- Perdón se que no es de mi incumbencia

-No te preocupes-dije suspirando-Soy madre soltera, creí que ya lo sabía solamente tengo 15 años bueno ya en unos días cumplo 16

-Oh yo no sabía…no sabía que era madre soltera lo siento-dijo apenado-Solamente la otra vez la revise pero no investigue sobre su historia

-No te preocupes y deja de hablarme de usted-dije sonriéndole-Toda esa historia quedo en el pasado pero…tiene los mismos ojos de su padre y…no se simplemente lo quise llamar así

-Le queda el nombre-dijo sonriente-Pero…me atrevo a decir que se parece mucho a ti también

-Gracias-repuse sonrojada

-Bueno, los dejo… adiós Aome-dijo mientras me sonreía

-Adiós Robert-dije sonriente

Robert acarició a mi bebe y salio de la habitación, voltee a ver a mi madre que me miraba sonriente, fue hacia donde yo estaba y acaricio a mi bebe que había empezado a cerrar sus dorados ojitos…

-Bienvenido a la familia Inuyasha Higurashi-susurré mientras lo besaba con fervor y adoración

-Es tan lindo Aome-dijo mi madre emocionada-No puedo creer que sea mi nieto

-¡Mi bisnieto!-dijo mi abuelo-¡Tengo que ir al templo por objetos que lo protejan!

-¡Eso no será necesario abuelo!-dije mientras me ponía nerviosa pensando en las colas de lagartijas o víboras que le iba a traer a mi pequeñín

-Bien…-repuso suspirando

-¿También tiene orejas de perro?-pregunto Sota

-¡No!-dije mientras empezaba a revisarlo-No tiene…

Lastima una parte de mí adoraba las orejas de Inuyasha pero otra parte estaba aliviada…aquí no se iba a poder estar así…aquí era otra época y nunca más íbamos a volver al sengoku…mi Inuyasha nunca iba a poder conocer a su padre…

-No podrás conocer a tu padre nunca pequeño Inu-susurre meciéndolo –Pero a cambio de eso te haré una promesa… juro que nada te faltara y que serás el niño mas amado del mundo

-Eso tenlo por seguro-dijo mi madre sonriente

Yo sonreí feliz, cuando Inuyasha me dejo pensé que mi vida estaba acabada y que tenía que seguir con ella…que solamente mi mente tendría recuerdos de él y ya nada mas pero miraba justo ahora a mi hermoso hijo y sentía que Inuyasha me había dado un gran regalo ¿Qué sentido tenía tener rencor contra él? Ya no lo iba a volver a ver además…tenía a mi hijo, tenía algo por lo que vivir…y eso era lo único que importaba…

* * *

Pase la noche en el hospital, la verdad no me agradaba mucho la idea pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? De todos modos estaba feliz por tener a mi pequeño Inu en brazos, en eso sentí como la puerta se abría, era Robert…

-Hola Aome-dijo sonriente-¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Inu?

-Va muy bien-dije feliz-Está creciendo muy rápido

-Si eso lo puedo ver-dijo riendo-Acaba de nacer y ya mide mas

En eso vi que Robert me daba unas hermosas rosas rojas y las dejaba en mi mesita de noche

-Para la mama más hermosa que he visto-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias-repuse sonrojada

-Aome…se que esto te sonara tonto pero…yo quiero conocerte mejor, te juro que desde que te vi hace 7 meses no pude dejar de pensar en ti, no me malentiendas se que apenas me conoces y que tu corazón sigue dañado solo quiero que me des una oportunidad-dijo con amor

-Robert yo…-dije sonrojada y confundida

-No digas nada por ahora Aome-dijo mientras me sonreía

-Pero si quiero conocerte Robert….como amigo-aclare

-Bueno eso me basta…por ahora-dijo sonriente

-Gracias por todo Robert-dije feliz

-De nada Aome-dijo mientras besaba mi frente y la de mi hijo y se iba

-Deberías de considerarlo Aome es un buen y hombre y se nota que te gusta-dijo al voz de mi madre desde el sillón

-¡Mama! ¿Estabas escuchando?-dije roja como un tomate

-Ehm…pues la verdad si-dijo apenada

-No se si pueda mama-dije suspirando

-Piénsalo bien amor…según tú ya no veras más a Inuyasha y debes de seguir con tu vida

-Ahora mi prioridad es Inu-dije firmemente

-Lo sé hija pero Inu va a necesitar una figura paterna-dijo mi madre tranquila-¿Y si te enamoras de Robert? ¿Le negarías el derecho de tener a un padre a tu hijo?

-Tienes razón mama-dije mientras suspiraba, yo sabía lo que era no tener un padre siempre contigo y no quería lo mismo para mi hijo

Llame a unas enfermeras que inmediatamente me trajeron a Robert para que revisara a mi bebe, justo ahora le tocaba…

-Hola de nuevo Aome-dijo sonrojado

-Hola Robert…

-Bien vamos a ver como esta este pequeñín-dijo mientras cargaba a mi bebe-Veamos todo parece estar normal

-Si quiero Robert-dije sonrojada

-¿Perdón?-pregunto confundido mientras me daba a mi pequeño

-Si quiero-repetí-Si quiero darte una oportunidad

* * *

TANTAN!!! Quiero avisarles que en el siguiente capítulo habrán pasado los años ¡SIIIIIIII! ¡SE ENCONTRARAN PRONTO! jajajajajajjajaja bn quiero muchos reviews o no pondre el otro cap!!!!

xoxoxox

Jenn


	7. Los años pasan

_**Aqui esta otro capítulo!!! jejeje espero y les guste!!! wow 57 reviews!!! sería mucha molestia si avanzaramos cn muchos reviews para casi llegar a 100??? por favor!!! sería la primera vez que llegaría a casi 100 cn un fic de Inuyasha!!!

* * *

**_

En el capítulo anterior de Inseparables…

_-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-Ehm…yo-intente decir pero no podía en eso vi como mi mano estaba llena de un líquido rojo-¡NO! ¡MI BEBE!_

_-¡Tranquila señorita! ¡Ya llamamos a urgencias y la llevaran al hospital!_

_-¡Mi bebe! ¡Perdí a mi bebe!-dije mientras empezaba a llorar-¡SALVEN A MI BEBE!_

_-¡Tranquila señorita haremos lo necesario! ¡Ya llego la ambulancia!-dijo un hombre mientras me cargaba_

_

* * *

_

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunte

_-Me llamo Robert-dijo con un extraño acento_

_

* * *

_

-Aome, saluda a tu hijo-dijo sonriente

_-¿Hijo?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Si…es un hermoso varón-dijo sonriente_

_Agarre con manos inexpertas a mi hijo en brazos…era la combinación perfecta de mi y de Inuyasha, tenía sus ojitos cerrados y el color de mi pelo, sonreí mientras le daba un beso en su cabecita para ser recién nacido tenía mucho pelo en su hermosa cabeza…se veía tan pequeño y frágil… empecé a acariciar su nariz y sus manitas con mi dedo mientras sonreía como nunca antes, en eso sentí como alguien agarraba mi dedo y lo apretaba voltee sorprendida y me encontré con unos hermosos y profundos ojos dorados…igual a los de él…igual que los de Inuyasha…se parecía tanto a él…_

_-¿Cómo se va a llamar hija?-pregunto mi mama_

_-Inuyasha-dije sin pensar-Se va a llamar Inuyasha_

_

* * *

_

-Aome…se que esto te sonara tonto pero…yo quiero conocerte mejor, te juro que desde que te vi hace 7 meses no pude dejar de pensar en ti, no me malentiendas se que apenas me conoces y que tu corazón sigue dañado solo quiero que me des una oportunidad-dijo con amor

_-Robert yo…-dije sonrojada y confundida_

_-No digas nada por ahora Aome-dijo mientras me sonreía_

_-Pero si quiero conocerte Robert….como amigo-aclare_

_-Bueno eso me basta…por ahora-dijo sonriente_

_

* * *

_

-Deberías de considerarlo Aome es un buen y hombre y se nota que te gusta-dijo al voz de mi madre desde el sillón

_-¡Mama! ¿Estabas escuchando?-dije roja como un tomate_

_-Ehm…pues la verdad si-dijo apenada_

_-No se si pueda mama-dije suspirando_

_-Piénsalo bien amor…según tú ya no veras más a Inuyasha y debes de seguir con tu vida_

_

* * *

_

-Si quiero Robert-dije sonrojada

_-¿Perdón?-pregunto confundido mientras me daba a mi pequeño_

_-Si quiero-repetí-Si quiero darte una oportunidad_

_**

* * *

**_

Años después…

-Aome hija ya va a ser hora-dijo mi madre mientras yo me paseaba de un lado a otro

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde el nacimiento de mí hermoso Inu…él ahora tenía 6 años y yo ya tenía 22 años…

-¡AOME! ¡Robert y Inuyasha te están esperando!-dijo mi madre por última vez

-Voy mama-dije mientras suspiraba

De repente mi mano me empezó a pesar mucho voltee y lo vi ahí estaba…un hermoso anillo de compromiso, mejor dicho mi anillo de compromiso…así era Robert y yo después de algunos años de noviazgo nos habíamos comprometido…Inuyasha estaba contento quería mucho a Robert pero como a mí el no se sentía completamente feliz…nos faltaba algo…nos faltaba su padre

Era increíble que después de todos estos años no hubiera podido olvidarme de ese medio demonio que había robado mi corazón….no podía creer que siguiera sintiendo como mi corazón latía fuertemente con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre…

-¿Ya nos vamos mami?-pregunto mi pequeño sonriente

-Claro amor-dije acariciando su mejilla

-¿Qué es una fiesta de compromiso mami?-pregunto mi pequeño tomando mi mano

-Una fiesta para anunciar una boda

-Ahh…¿Y que es una boda?

-Ehm…una boda…ahh-intente decir pero por suerte Inu se soltó de mi mano y fue a saludar a Robert

-¡ROB!-grito riendo

-¡Hola pequeñín!-dijo Robert cargándolo

-Hola Rob-dije sonriéndole

-Aome-dijo mientras besaba mis labios levemente-¿Listos?

-Si-dije nerviosa

-¡Espera mami!-dijo mi pequeño-¡Hoy es noche de luna nueva!

-¡Oh cierto!-dije mientras buscaba una excusa para regresar temprano de la fiesta

-¿Qué pasa en las noches de Luna nueva?-pregunto Robert

-Ehm…nada simplemente una tradición del abuelo por eso quiere que regresemos pronto-dije sonriendo nerviosamente

-Está bien, que lastima quería tenerlos mas tiempo para mí-dijo sonriente

-Nos tendrás toda tu vida-dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-Eso es lo que me consuela-dijo besándome la mejilla haciendo que me estremeciera ¿Se preguntaran porque?

Vale tengo que aclarar esto…además de que es extremadamente apuesto solamente he tenido sexo una vez en mi vida y de esa vez nació mi pequeño Inu y en lo que cabe de la Luna nueva…bueno hoy en la noche verán porque…

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte nerviosa

-Si-dijo tomando mi mano y la de Inuyasha

Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia el restauran donde nos estaban esperando todos nuestros amigos y familiares mas cercanos, nos sentamos en la mesa y ahí empezó una velada maravillosa hasta que Inu me jalo del vestido y me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados…

-Me siento mal mami-dijo haciendo un puchero

Supe que esa era la señal así que me despedí de todos y bese con amor a Robert mientras Inu y yo nos encaminábamos a casa, Robert quiso acompañarnos pero no lo deje, aún no podía saber el secreto de Inuyasha, tenía que explicarle todo tranquilamente pero después.

-Mami…-dijo mi hijo mirándome fijamente-Mi gorra

-¡Oh cierto!-dije sacándola de mi bolso

Le puse la gorra lo que hizo que sus hermosas orejitas se taparan al igual que su pelo plateado, cuando se transformaba era la replica de Inuyasha en pequeño…así es creo que ya lo dedujeron…mi hijo a comparación de Inuyasha se transforma en medio demonio en las noches de Luna nueva solamente…es algo raro pero es nuestro gran secreto, fuimos de la mano tranquilamente hasta que llegamos a casa, Inu se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el árbol sagrado y yo sonriendo fui hacia él lentamente para que no me escuchara…

-Hola arbolito sagrado, mi mami dice que aquí se conocieron mi abulito y mi abuelita o algo así-dijo mi hermoso pequeño-Solo quiero pedirte un deseo

Yo agudice mi oído en espera de que mi bebe dijera su deseo sonreía…mi niño era tan lindo…

-Primero deseo que mi mami sea feliz con Robert-dijo sonriente ¡Aww! ¡Mi bebe!-Y el segundo deseo que pido que es el que mas quiero, claro si se puede...es… conocer a mi papi…se que no se puede, mi mama ya me lo ha dicho pero por favor arbolito…deja que conozca a mi papa ¿Sí?

Con lágrimas en los ojos me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba mi pequeño y lo cargue mientras el me sonreía pero pude ver lagrimitas que intentaba ocultar para que no me pusiera triste…

-¿Y estás listo amor?-pregunte intentando sonreír

-Si mami-dijo mientras bostezaba

Sonriendo lo lleve a su alcoba mientras lo arropaba y me quedaba dormida junto a él…junto a mi mini Inuyasha…lo rodee con mis brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, empecé a acariciar sus orejitas y su pelo plateado mientras le daba besos en sus mejillas y me quede profundamente dormida…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un grito…

-¡MAMIIIIIIIIIII!-grito mi pequeño niño lleno de terror

-¡Inuyasha!-grite mientras bajaba con el mismo vestido de anoche y corría de donde provenían los gritos-¡INUYASHA!

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi en el templo donde estaba el pozo estaba mi pequeño con unos fragmentos de la perla en su manita…¿Cómo había agarrado el frasco? Pero también ahí estaba un enorme monstruo dañándolo, yo asustada fui corriendo hacia donde estaba y empecé como loca buscando el arco y las flechas que había guardado, cuando por fin lo agarre apunte directamente al monstruo pero mi mano temblaba ¿Y si le daba a mi hijo? ¡NO! ¡Y o podía hacerlo! Tire del arco haciendo que la flecha le diera directamente al monstruo destruyéndolo, sonreí mi hijo estaba a salvo…

-¡MAMA!-grito mi pequeñín y yo asustada vi como caía dentro del pozo

-¡INUYASHA!-grite mientras me lanzaba detrás de él

Abracé con fuerza a mi hijo y él llorando me devolvió el abrazo, lo cubrí con mi cuerpo esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos y vi que estábamos flotando, sentí como mi corazón daba un brinco…no podía ser ¡Ibamos de vuelta al sengoku! ¡Ibamos de vuelta a donde estaba Inuyasha!

Después de todo el árbol había concedido el deseo de mi pequeño….

* * *

¿Les gusto-? ¿Lo amaron? jajajja porfavor diganme ¿Quieren saber como se encontraran y en q condiciones? piquen el botón verde!!! AHORA!!! ajjajaja

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	8. Encuentros

**_Aqui les dejo otro capítulo de Inuyasha ojala y les guste!!! por fa quiero muchos reviews!!!! me encantaron lso reviews que me dejraon en el otro cap 77!!! wow casi 100!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**_En el cap anterior de Inseparables..._**

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte nerviosa

-Si-dijo tomando mi mano y la de Inuyasha

Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia el restauran donde nos estaban esperando todos nuestros amigos y familiares mas cercanos, nos sentamos en la mesa y ahí empezó una velada maravillosa hasta que Inu me jalo del vestido y me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados…

-Me siento mal mami-dijo haciendo un puchero

Supe que esa era la señal así que me despedí de todos y bese con amor a Robert mientras Inu y yo nos encaminábamos a casa, Robert quiso acompañarnos pero no lo deje, aún no podía saber el secreto de Inuyasha, tenía que explicarle todo tranquilamente pero después.

-Mami…-dijo mi hijo mirándome fijamente-Mi gorra

-¡Oh cierto!-dije sacándola de mi bolso

Le puse la gorra lo que hizo que sus hermosas orejitas se taparan al igual que su pelo plateado, cuando se transformaba era la replica de Inuyasha en pequeño…así es creo que ya lo dedujeron…mi hijo a comparación de Inuyasha se transforma en medio demonio en las noches de Luna nueva solamente…es algo raro pero es nuestro gran secreto, fuimos de la mano tranquilamente hasta que llegamos a casa, Inu se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el árbol sagrado y yo sonriendo fui hacia él lentamente para que no me escuchara…

-Hola arbolito sagrado, mi mami dice que aquí se conocieron mi abulito y mi abuelita o algo así-dijo mi hermoso pequeño-Solo quiero pedirte un deseo

Yo agudice mi oído en espera de que mi bebe dijera su deseo sonreía…mi niño era tan lindo…

-Primero deseo que mi mami sea feliz con Robert-dijo sonriente ¡Aww! ¡Mi bebe!-Y el segundo deseo que pido que es el que mas quiero, claro si se puede...es… conocer a mi papi…se que no se puede, mi mama ya me lo ha dicho pero por favor arbolito…deja que conozca a mi papa ¿Sí?

Con lágrimas en los ojos me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba mi pequeño y lo cargue mientras el me sonreía pero pude ver lagrimitas que intentaba ocultar para que no me pusiera triste…

-¿Y estás listo amor?-pregunte intentando sonreír

-Si mami-dijo mientras bostezaba

Sonriendo lo lleve a su alcoba mientras lo arropaba y me quedaba dormida junto a él…junto a mi mini Inuyasha…lo rodee con mis brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, empecé a acariciar sus orejitas y su pelo plateado mientras le daba besos en sus mejillas y me quede profundamente dormida…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un grito…

-¡MAMIIIIIIIIIII!-grito mi pequeño niño lleno de terror

-¡Inuyasha!-grite mientras bajaba con el mismo vestido de anoche y corría de donde provenían los gritos-¡INUYASHA!

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi en el templo donde estaba el pozo estaba mi pequeño con unos fragmentos de la perla en su manita…¿Cómo había agarrado el frasco? Pero también ahí estaba un enorme monstruo dañándolo, yo asustada fui corriendo hacia donde estaba y empecé como loca buscando el arco y las flechas que había guardado, cuando por fin lo agarre apunte directamente al monstruo pero mi mano temblaba ¿Y si le daba a mi hijo? ¡NO! ¡Y o podía hacerlo! Tire del arco haciendo que la flecha le diera directamente al monstruo destruyéndolo, sonreí mi hijo estaba a salvo…

-¡MAMA!-grito mi pequeñín y yo asustada vi como caía dentro del pozo

-¡INUYASHA!-grite mientras me lanzaba detrás de él

Abracé con fuerza a mi hijo y él llorando me devolvió el abrazo, lo cubrí con mi cuerpo esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos y vi que estábamos flotando, sentí como mi corazón daba un brinco…no podía ser ¡Íbamos de vuelta al sengoku! ¡Íbamos de vuelta a donde estaba Inuyasha!

Después de todo el árbol había concedido el deseo de mi pequeño….

* * *

**Regreso**

-Mami… ¿En donde estamos?-susurro mi hijo

-En…en el sengoku-repetí con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Sengoku?-pregunto sorprendido pero luego sus ojitos brillaron-¡Es en donde esta papá!

-Si amor-susurré mientras lo cargaba saliendo del pozo

-¡Veremos a papi! ¡El árbol cumplió mi deseo!-dijo mi pequeño mientras reía

Cuando salimos por fin del pozo mi hijo se quedo maravillado por lo que vio al igual que yo…hace 7 años que no iba al sengoku…hace 7 años que no volvía al pasado, hace 7 años que no veía a Inuyasha

-¡Hay que irlo a buscar mami!-dijo tomando mi mano

-Amor yo no…no estoy segura es que..tu padre…

-Por favor mami ¿Sí?-pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Inu…sabes que no se si se podrá, aparte sabes que tu papi no sabe que tu estas aquí

-Tampoco sabe que existo-susurró con tristeza-¿Es eso verdad mami? ¡No me quiere!

-¡No amor! ¡Tú eres el niño mas hermoso y listo que pude haber tenido!-dije abrazándolo fuertemente

-Es que mami yo…no se por donde empezar…siempre sueño con mi papi pero él es un hombre sin rostro ¿Cómo es mi papi?

-Se parece mucho a ti-susurre acariciando su pelo

-¿Mi papi también le pasan cosas cuando es Luna Nueva?

-Si amor-susurré sonriéndole-Pero el se convierte en humano

-¿Enserio? ¡Wow! ¡Entonces mi papi es muy fuerte!

-No tienes idea de lo fuerte que es-dije suspirando

-¿Qué va a pasar con mi escuela mama?-pregunto

-Amor sabes que yo puedo darte clases-dije sonriéndole, después de todo había estudiado para ser maestra…

-¡Si! ¡Así no tendríamos porque irnos pronto!-dijo feliz

-Tendremos que irnos amor…recuerdas a tu bisabuelo, Sota, y tu abuela-dije seria

-Te olvidaste de Rob mami-dijo mi pequeño riendo

-¡No me dejaste terminar!-dije seria

-Mami, Robert sabe sobre mi papi?

-Claro que si amor-susurré-Y quiero mucho a Robert

-¿Mas que a mi papi?-pregunto

-No…-dije no tenía sentido mentirle a mi hijo-Pero tu papa forma parte del pasado amor…de mi pasado pero esa no es razón para alejarlo de ti

-Gracias mami, ¿sabes? Yo no pienso hacer o pedir que vuelvas con mi papi, en serio aunque me gustaría mucho no me importaría porque…yo quiero que seas feliz mami y si lo eres con Robert entonces yo lo soy también

-Gracias amor…es lo bueno de ti que saliste maduro en vez de inmaduro como tu papa-dije riendo

-¡Pero amo el ramen como mi papi!-dijo riendo

-Si en eso son iguales y en que son igual de tercos-apunte

-Tú también eres terca mami-dijo riendo

-Ya basta-dije haciéndole cosquillas-Vamos

-¡Vamos mami!-dijo mientras empezaba a correr

-¡Inuyasha espera!-dije tomándolo de la mano

-¿Por qué mami?-pregunto curioso

-Este lugar es peligroso amor-susurré sonriéndole-Hay que irnos con cuidado y por nada del mundo quiero que le digas algo a tu papa cuando lo veas, yo quiero decírselo ¿Está bien?

-Está bien mami-dijo sonriente-¿Cuándo veremos a papi?

-No lo sé amor, ni siquiera se si lo lograremos ver-dije tomándolo en brazos

Fuimos hasta que llegamos al árbol sagrado donde me había encontrado por primera vez a Inuyasha…

-Mami quiero que me cuentes la historia-dijo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y yo acariciaba su azabache pelo…

-¿Cuál historia amor?-pregunte mientras el suspiraba

-La del hanyou y la miko mami…la de la chica del futuro y el medio demonio-dijo como si fuera algo obvio

-Bueno pues veamos…había una vez una chica llamada Izayoi, un día está chica cayó en un oscuro pozo porque un malvado monstruo ciempiés la secuestro, cuando la chica por fin llegó a un lugar del pasado fue corriendo hacia un árbol y ahí vio a un chico con orejas de perro llamado Inu taisho, este chico estaba encantado por una flecha y ella se la quito…

-Y entonces el mato al ciempiés pero quería matarla a ella y robarle el fragmento de la perla-dijo mi Inu emocionado

-Así es pero le ponen un collar que tiene un hechizo que hace que si se porta mal caiga al suelo-dije sonriente

-Y luego lo que paso fue que se enamoran aunque siempre peleaban porque se amaban y no se lo querían confesar-dijo feliz

-Así es luego se quedan juntos y se casan-dije mientras mi sonrisa desaparecía

-Y viven juntos para siempre-dijo sonriente

-Así es amor…-dije besando su frente

-Yo lo quiero ver mami, de verdad quiero verlo-dijo mientras me abrazaba el cuello

-Lo sé amor pero no creo que-intente decir pero en eso sentí como algo me atravesaba el brazo haciendo que cayera

Voltee lentamente y vi ahí…un monstruo…de seguro en busca de los fragmentos que traía colgados en mi cuello, tome a mis hijos en brazos de nuevo y empecé a correr a toda velocidad…no podía ser tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro

-Mami estoy asustado-dijo mi pequeño llorando

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MIKO! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS!-grito el monstruo alcanzándonos

-¡Corre Inu!-dije mientras lo bajaba-¡Corre hacia la cueva!

-¡Mami! ¡No!-dijo llorando-¡No te voy a dejar!

-¡Corre a la cueva ahora!-dije enfadada y asustada

Vi como mi pequeño empezaba a correr y ahí fue cuando todo paso, el monstruo me salto y yo vi como sangre corría por mi brazo…el monstruo había atrapado a mi hijo…a mi hijo…no…él no…

-¡MAMIIIIIII!-grito mi pequeño

-¡INUYASHA!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

-¡!-grite mientras sentía como rompían mi corazón en mi les de pedazos

-¡AOMEEEE!-escuche como alguien me gritaba y entonces todo paso muy rápido una mancha roja fue hacia donde estaba el monstruo y lo destruyo

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Yo fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi pequeño hijo y lo abracé…

-Mami-dijo llorando-Tengo miedo mami

-Tranquilo amor-dije abrazándolo fuertemente-Todo está bien

-¿Aome?-pregunto una ronca voz

-¿Inuyasha?-pregunte mientras alzaba la miraba y me encontraba con los ojos dorados que me hacían suspirar…

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

-Siete años…-dije suspirando

-Si Inuyasha y tu sigues sin sonreír-dijo Miroku mientras cargaba a su pequeño bebe

-Y tu sigues teniendo hijos a montones-dije riendo

-Pues debo aprovechar el tiempo que pueda estar con mi Sanguito-

-Maldito monje pervertido-dije suspirando

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Miroku al ver que me levantaba

-No preguntes como si no supieras-dije mientras le sonreía un poco

-Bien adelante ve al pozo pero te dará los mismo resultados que hace 7 años Inuyasha

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento Miroku-dije sarcásticamente

-Gracias por el sarcasmo Inuyasha

-¡Feh! De nada-dije mientras empezaba a correr

Así es…cada día iba al pozo a ver si había algún indicio de que Aome hubiera regresado pero era siempre la misma respuesta…nada…no había nada en el maldito pozo…que demonios, Miroku y Sango se habían casado y confesado su amor y Shippo y yo nos hacíamos compañía, hasta que el enano empezaba a hablar de Aome y Kikyou y yo e enfadaba y me iba…

Extrañaba tanto a mi Aome…la extrañaba demasiado ¿Por qué no podía verla?

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡Kikyou! ¡Maldita! ¡Que hiciste!-rugí mientras miraba para todos lados_

_-Nada Inuyasha, solamente cumplí su deseo…no volver a verte nunca mas-dijo ácidamente_

_-¡REVIERTE EL CONJURO!-grite enfadado-¡DEVUELVEME A AOME!_

_-No…lo siento pero no-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Kikyou por favor haré lo que quieras pero devuélveme a Aome_

_-Regresa conmigo-dijo firme_

_-No…eso no lo puedo hacer-dije serio_

_-Entonces no hay trato-dijo esfumándose_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Empecé a caminar lentamente peor el sengoku, no tenía prisa…no tenía algo por lo cuál ir, estaba cerca del bosque cuando capte al aroma de Aome…debía de estar alucinando, ya me había pasado…si seguramente mi mente haciéndome una broma…

-¡MAMIIIIIII!-grito alguien

-¡INUYASHA!-grito una voz…no podía ser…era la voz de Aome…no podía estar soñando -¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

-¡-grito por última vez Aome

Yo empecé a correr guiándome por el olor de Aome, me estaba llamando, tenía que llegar hacia donde estaba…tenía que llegar ahí…corrí lo más rápido que había corrido en años y ahí fue cuando vi a un monstruo que estaba zarandeando a alguien de pelos azabaches

-¡AOMEEEEEE!-grite yendo hacia donde estaba

Saque a colmillo de acero y la use con fuerza

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-grite mientras mataba al monstruo que soltó la pequeña figura

Cuando mate al monstruo nervioso me voltee para encontrarme con una chica que mantenía fuertemente abrazada al un pequeño de pelo color azabache…pero en eso el olor de Aome me llegó me emocione y sonreía intensamente..

-¿Aome?-pregunte mientras guardaba mi espada y la miraba nervioso

-¿Inuyasha?-pregunto su dulce voz mientras levantaba la vista y fijaba sus hermosos ojos cafés en los míos… ¡Era Aome! ¡La había encontrado!

* * *

Lo se merezco sufrir x dejarlo así pero entiendan es parte de la diversión jejejejej

¿Comentarios?

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	9. Inuyasha y Aome cara a cara

_**OMG!!! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡93 REVIEWS! jajajaj juro que las amooo x eso les pido porfas no sean malas y dejenem muchos reviews ¿Siii? me porte bien y pude un largo cap!!! ¿Siiii?

* * *

**_

En el capítulo anterior de Inseparables…

_-Mami… ¿En donde estamos?-susurro mi hijo_

_-En…en el sengoku-repetí con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Sengoku?-pregunto sorprendido pero luego sus ojitos brillaron-¡Es en donde esta papá!_

_-Si amor-susurré mientras lo cargaba saliendo del pozo_

_-¡Veremos a papi! ¡El árbol cumplió mi deseo!-dijo mi pequeño mientras reía_

_

* * *

_

-Mami, Robert sabe sobre mi papi?

_-Claro que si amor-susurré-Y quiero mucho a Robert_

_-¿Mas que a mi papi?-pregunto_

_-No…-dije no tenía sentido mentirle a mi hijo-Pero tu papa forma parte del pasado amor…de mi pasado pero esa no es razón para alejarlo de ti_

_

* * *

_

-Mami estoy asustado-dijo mi pequeño llorando

_-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MIKO! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS!-grito el monstruo alcanzándonos_

_-¡Corre Inu!-dije mientras lo bajaba-¡Corre hacia la cueva!_

_-¡Mami! ¡No!-dijo llorando-¡No te voy a dejar!_

_-¡Corre a la cueva ahora!-dije enfadada y asustada_

_-¡MAMIIIIIII!-grito mi pequeño_

_-¡INUYASHA!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!_

_-¡INUYASHAAAAA!-grite mientras sentía como rompían mi corazón en mi les de pedazos_

_-¡AOMEEEE!-escuche como alguien me gritaba y entonces todo paso muy rápido una mancha roja fue hacia donde estaba el monstruo y lo destruyo_

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!_

_Yo fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi pequeño hijo y lo abracé…_

_-Mami-dijo llorando-Tengo miedo mami_

_-Tranquilo amor-dije abrazándolo fuertemente-Todo está bien_

_-¿Aome?-pregunto una ronca voz_

_-¿Inuyasha?-pregunte mientras alzaba la miraba y me encontraba con los ojos dorados que me hacían suspirar…_

_

* * *

_

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Miroku al ver que me levantaba

_-No preguntes como si no supieras-dije mientras le sonreía un poco_

_-Bien adelante ve al pozo pero te dará los mismo resultados que hace 7 años Inuyasha_

_-Gracias por las palabras de aliento Miroku-dije sarcásticamente_

_-Gracias por el sarcasmo Inuyasha_

_-¿Aome?-pregunte mientras guardaba mi espada y la miraba nervioso_

_-¿Inuyasha?-pregunto su dulce voz mientras levantaba la vista y fijaba sus hermosos ojos cafés en los míos… ¡Era Aome! ¡La había encontrado!_

**

* * *

**

Aome POV

Yo fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi pequeño hijo y lo abracé…

-Mami-dijo llorando-Tengo miedo mami

-Tranquilo amor-dije abrazándolo fuertemente-Todo está bien

-¿Aome?-pregunto una ronca voz

-¿Inuyasha?-pregunte mientras alzaba la miraba y me encontraba con los ojos dorados que me hacían suspirar…

-Inuyasha…-dije de nuevo en estado de shock

-Aome-dijo sonriente-Estás aquí

-Inuyasha yo…-intente decir pero no tuve tiempo

Inuyasha me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo con fuerza, yo me quede quieta pero luego de un momento le devolví el abrazo sintiendo como me estremecía entre sus brazos

-Inu-yasha-dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡En verdad eres tú Aome! ¡No estoy soñando! ¡Estás aquí!-dijo mientras olfateaba mi pelo-Estás a mi lado…

-Inuyasha…-dije llorando-No sabes cuanto te extrañe

-Yo también Aome-dijo mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza-No sabes lo que sufrí por no tenerte a mi lado…

Yo me sonroje fuertemente y esto hizo que Inuyasha sonriera ¡Dios como había extrañado su sonrisa!

-Inuyasha…-repetía llorando

-Aome… ¡HAS VUELTO AOME!-grito mientras me empezaba a dar vueltas por el aire

-¿Quién es él mami?-pregunto mi pequeño

Yo voltee a ver a mi hijo y me deshice del abrazo de Inuyasha mientras iba donde mi hijo y lo levantaba abrazándolo fuertemente, Inuyasha quito su sonrisa y miro a mi hijo con curiosidad…

-¿Quién es él Aome?-pregunto sorprendido

-Inuyasha…él es mi hijo…Inu-dije mientras intentaba sonar tranquila

-¿Tu hijo?-pregunto sorprendido pero luego su expresión se volvió seria y enfadada-¡Alguien te ha profanado Aome! ¡Dímelo! ¡Lo matare y descuartizare hasta hacer que el mismo olvide quien fue su madre!

-Inuyasha tranquilo-dije entre seria y divertida, pero el siguió diciendo improperios haciendo que mi hijo y yo empezáramos a caminar lejos de él yo suspire si supiera que él mismo se tendría que descuartizar y matar…aún no podía creer que tenía aquí a mi hijo y enfrente a su padre, puedo recordar una plática que tuve en un grupo de apoyo para chicas jóvenes embarazadas…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Y…yo pensé en abortar yo no quería a este bebe ¡Yo no quiero a este bebe! ¡Solamente tengo 16 años! ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer? ¡Díganme! ¡Yo no puedo tenerlo! ¡Y mi novio se quiere hacer cargo! ¡Lo odio! ¡No quiere que me deshaga del problema! -dijo llorando una chica en el micrófono_

_Me dolió por como hablaba de su bebe, lo sé estábamos jóvenes pero aún así…era una vida y esa vida no tenía la culpa de los errores que habíamos cometido…casi todas pensaban igual que ella pero tenía la esperanza que al final los quisieran…_

_-¡No quiero tenerlo! ¡Quiero que se muera! ¡Que se muera! ¡ES UN MALDITO ERROR!-grito_

_Yo no me pude contener mas, me levante con mi vientre de 3 meses y fui hacia la chica mientras la quitaba del micrófono y lo tomaba, nunca antes había hablado en esas pláticas pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer…_

_-Soy Aome Higurashi y tengo 15 años-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-Y estoy embarazada de tres meses_

_-Hola Aome-dijeron al unísono las chicas embarazadas_

_-En cuanto supe que estaba embarazada, lo primero que sentí fue miedo…es decir, solamente tengo 15 años ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para poder mantener a un bebe? Pero mi familia me apoyo y eso me ayudo bastante, mi exnovio no sabe de la existencia de mi hijo pero eso no me importa porque yo pienso cuidar a mi bebe ¿Saben que el bebe siente cuando lo rechazan?-dije mientras hacia una pausa pero luego me enfade y grite a todo pulmón-¡QUE NO SABEN LO QUE LE DUELE EL NO SER AMADO Y NO SABER PORQUE!_

_-No pienso nunca hacerle daño a mi hijo, porque es parte de mi y aunque tuviera que trabajar y ver que hacia lo haría con tal de cuidarlo y demostrarle que lo voy a amar mucho mas porque él me va a hacer compañía y nunca me dejara, y no lo rechazare porque él no es un error, el error somos nosotras y nuestras parejas por no cuidarnos, el bebe no tiene la culpa ¡El no sabe porque lo odian maldita sea! Ese es mi punto de vista lo toman o lo dejan-dije mientras me bajaba del escenario y me iba de ahí…_

_-¡Espera Aome!-grito la chica que había subido antes de mi-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?_

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer que?-pregunte confundida_

_-¿Como puedes querer a tu bebe?_

_-La pregunta es ¿Cómo no puedes querer a tu bebe?_

_-¡Es un error! ¡Un maldito error!-dijo indignada_

_-Aquí el error eres tú, piensa en que tu eres el bebe que llevas ahora en tu vientre ¿Querrías vivir o que tu propia madre te rechazara y te deseara la muerte?- le pregunte ácidamente la chica me miró sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas yo suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza_

_-Piénsalo-le dije suavemente antes de salir de ahí_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¡¿AOME?! ¡AOME!-gritaba Inuyasha mientras iba hacia nosotros-¡ESPERENME!

-Perdón Inuyasha-dije sonrojada-¿Nos hablabas?

-¿A dónde van?-dijo mirándome con súplica

-Ehm…no lo sé-dije sinceramente

-¡Estás herida Aome!-dijo preocupado mientras agarraba mi brazo

-Es solo una cortada Inuyasha-dije para tranquilizarlo

-¡No es una simple cortada Aome! ¡Te lastimaron! ¡Y…! ¿Lastimaron a tu cachorro?-pregunto viendo con atención a mi hijo

-No…a él no-susurré mientras mi hijo lo miraba fijamente

-¿Por qué se llama como yo mami?-pregunto mirando a su padre

-¿También te llamas Inuyasha?-pregunto Inuyasha mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía

-Inu…yo…-intente decir ¡Que iba a decir! ¡Rayos!

-¡AOME!-grito otra voz que yo conocía muy bien

-¿Koga?-pregunte mientras sentía como alguien tomaba mis manos y las besaba

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA LOBO PULGOSO!-grito Inuyasha poniéndose enfrente de mí

-¡No toques a mi mami!-dijo mi pequeño mientras golpeaba la pierna de Koga

-¡Ouch! ¡Como que tu madre perro!-grito Koga mientras aventaba a mi pequeño al suelo

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi hijo!-dije mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Koga en su nariz

-¿Estás bien niño?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras cargaba a nuestro hijo que estaba llorando

-S-si señor…gracias-dijo mientras le sonreía y esto ocasiono que Inuyasha sonriera también

Yo me quede quita viendo esa escena…sonreían de la misma manera…y nunca había visto a Inuyasha así de cariñoso con un niño…

-Aome…perdón yo…-intentaba decir Koga sonrojado

-Está bien Koga-dije suspirando-Pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-¿Estás bien Inu?-pregunte

-¡Feh! ¡Claro que si Aome!-dijo Inuyasha sonriente-No tienes porque preocuparte por mí

-No hablaba contigo Inuyasha-dije seria e Inuyasha quito su sonrisa sonrojado ocasionando que Koga riera

-Sarnosito…cierra tu hocico-dijo serio

-¡Aome! ¡7 años sin verte!-dijo Koga abrazándome

-¡Que la sueltes!-gritaron mis dos Inuyashas a la vez

-Genial ahora dos contra mi-dijo suspirando-Están iguales…Aome…tú y él…

-No…-dije apurada al ver la mirada de entendimiento de Inuyasha-Yo…quiero ir a la Aldea si no les importa, quiero que revisen mi herida

-Yo los llevare Aome-dijo Inuyasha todavía sorprendido

-Gracias Inuyasha-dije mientras subía a su espalda con Inu en brazos

Inuyasha empezó a correr sin esperar a Koga y yo me sentí completa y feliz por primera vez en muchos años…pero sabía que no lo podía perdonar, al menos no ahora…

-Mami tengo hambre-susurró mi pequeño

-Lo sé amor-dije acariciando su frente

-¿Cuándo comeremos señor?-pregunto educadamente

-¡Feh! ¡Solo llámame Inuyasha!-dijo riendo-Me haces sonar muy viejo

-Está bien Inuyasha-dijo mi hijo riendo

Llegamos a la aldea y la anciana Kaede se ofreció a darle de comer a mi hijo yo le sonreí y la abracé con fuerza, al parecer a ella no le sorprendía mi visita…

-¡Voy a comer mami!-dijo mientras iba con la anciana Kaede

-Está bien bebe, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad amor?-susurré mientras besaba su frente

-¡Si mami! ¡Yo también te amo!-dijo mientras se iba corriendo con la anciana Kaede

Voltee para encontrarme con la dorada mirada de Inuyasha que me miraba con una media sonrisa que lo hacia verse mas guapo que antes…Inuyasha no había cambiado simplemente estaba mas fuerte y guapo que antes…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunte sonrojada

-Estás muy hermosa Aome-susurro sonrojado-Y me gusto como trataste a Inu…me hizo recordar como me trataba mi mama…eres una madre excelente Aome

-Gracias Inuyasha-dije sonrojada-¿Dónde están Sango, Miroku y Shippo? De verdad quisiera verlos

-Ellos están bien… ¡JA! Miroku se va a tragar sus palabras-dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno…ehm…yo iba todos los días a ver si ya habías regresado del pozo y esta vez cuando iba a ir Miroku dijo que sería una perdida de tiempo…pero estás aquí-dijo acercándose a mi

-Inuyasha…yo… no te guardo rencor por lo que paso pero…debes de saber que rehice mi vida-dije intentando sonar firme

-¿De que hablas Aome?-pregunto quitando su sonrisa

-Estoy comprometida-dije mostrándole mi anillo

Inuyasha me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos comprendiendo todo en un momento…

-No…-susurró mientras yo sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

-¡¿AOME?! ¡AOME!-grite mientras corría hacia ellos-¡ESPERENME!

-Perdón Inuyasha-dijo sonrojada ¡Que hermosa se veía cuando su piel adquiría ese tono!-¿Nos hablabas?

-¿A dónde van?-dije mirándolos suplicando que no se fueran de mi lado

-Ehm…no lo sé-dijo sinceramente

-¡Estás herida Aome!-dije mientras veía como su lindo brazo estaba lleno de sangre

-Es solo una cortada Inuyasha-dijo tranquilamente

-¡No es una simple cortada Aome! ¡Te lastimaron! ¡Y…! ¿Lastimaron a tu cachorro?-pregunte viendo al pequeño de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, en verdad el enano me preocupaba

-No…a él no-susurró mientras el cachorro me miraba fijamente

-¿Por qué se llama como yo mami?-pregunto mirándome

-¿También te llamas Inuyasha?-pregunte mientras miraba a Aome y sonreía…le puso mi nombre a su cachorro…

-Inu…yo…-dijo sonrojada

-¡AOME!-grito otra maldita voz que yo conocía muy bien

-¿Koga?-pregunto mi Aome mientras el lobo sarnoso le tomaba las manos y se las besaba

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA LOBO PULGOSO!-grite poniéndome enfrente de Aome estaba mas celoso que nunca…

-¡No toques a mi mami!-dijo el cachorro mientras golpeaba a Koga y desde ese momento supe que nos llevaríamos muy bien…

-¡Ouch! ¡Como que tu madre perro!-grito Koga mientras aventaba al cachorro al suelo

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi hijo!-dijo Aome mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Koga en la nariz

Esto hubiera hecho que estallara en carcajadas pero ahora había algo importante fui hacia donde estaba el cachorro, era extraño nunca había sentido un deseo de proteger a alguien tan fuerte además de a Aome

-¿Estás bien niño?-pregunte mientras lo tomaba con miedo en brazos y con mis torpes manos limpiaba sus lágrimas

-S-si señor…gracias-dijo mientras me sonreía y yo sin poder evitarlo le correspondí la sonrisa

-Aome…perdón yo…-intentaba decir Koga sonrojado

-Está bien Koga-dijo suspirando-Pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-¿Estás bien Inu?-pregunto mi Aome

-¡Feh! ¡Claro que si Aome!-dijo sonriente-No tienes porque preocuparte por mí

-No hablaba contigo Inuyasha-dijo seria y yo sonrojado deje de sonreír y esto hizo que el maldito perro riera

-Sarnosito…cierra tu hocico-dije serio

-¡Aome! ¡7 años sin verte!-dijo Koga abrazando a MI AOME

-¡Que la sueltes!-gritamos el cachorro y yo enfadados a la vez…seee definitivamente nos llevaríamos bien

-Genial ahora dos contra mi-dijo suspirando-Están iguales…Aome…tú y él…

Y entonces entendí…Koga por primera vez en su vida tenía razón…este cachorro era igual a mi…se parecía mucho a mí…tenía mis mismos ojos… ¿Sería acaso mi hijo?

-No…-dijo Aome apresurada -Yo…quiero ir a la Aldea si no les importa, quiero que revisen mi herida

-Yo los llevare Aome-dije todavía preguntándome sobre el pequeño

-Gracias Inuyasha-dijo mientras subía a mi espalda…por fin me sentía completo después de 7 años y sorprendentemente este pequeño lo hacía mas feliz…y no sabía porque…

Empecé a correr dejando a Koga atrás y suspire, llegando a la aldea Aome y yo tendríamos que hablar…

-Mami tengo hambre-susurró el cachorro

-Lo sé amor-dijo la dulce voz de Aome

-¿Cuándo comeremos señor?-pregunto educadamente

-¡Feh! ¡Solo llámame Inuyasha!-dije riendo-Me haces sonar muy viejo

-Está bien Inuyasha-dijo riendo

Llegamos a la aldea y la anciana Kaede se ofreció a darle de comer a Inu , al parecer ella no estaba sorprendida de la llegada de Aome…

-¡Voy a comer mami!-dijo mientras iba con la anciana Kaede

-Está bien bebe, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad amor?-susurró Aome

-¡Si mami! ¡Yo también te amo!-dijo mientras se iba corriendo con la anciana Kaede

Yo no pude dejar de ver la escena…si tendré que decirlo me enterneció completamente…Aome se veía tan cariñosa y aparte hacía que recordara cuando mi madre me besaba la frente…Aome era tan dulce…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunto sonrojada

-Estás muy hermosa Aome-susurre sonrojado-Y me gusto como trataste a Inu…me hizo recordar como me trataba mi mama…eres una madre excelente Aome

-Gracias Inuyasha-dijo sonrojada-¿Dónde están Sango, Miroku y Shippo? De verdad quisiera verlos

-Ellos están bien… ¡JA! Miroku se va a tragar sus palabras-dijo sin pensar

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno…ehm…yo iba todos los días a ver si ya habías regresado del pozo y esta vez cuando iba a ir Miroku dijo que sería una perdida de tiempo…pero estás aquí-dije acercándome a ella

-Inuyasha…yo… no te guardo rencor por lo que paso pero…debes de saber que rehice mi vida-dijo intentando sonar firme

-¿De que hablas Aome?-pregunte quitando mi sonrisa

-Estoy comprometida-dijo mostrándole mi anillo

Yo la miré sorprendido y sentí como las lágrimas traicioneras se acumulaban en mis ojos… ¡NO! ¡NO IBA A PERDER A AOME!

-No…-susurre mientras veía como mi Aome lloraba

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero es mejor así-dijo con voz rota

-¡NO! ¡AOME YO NO PIENSO PERDERTE!-grite desesperado-¡No quiero perderte!

-Me perdiste cuando me engañaste con Kikyou

-Yo nunca te engañe con ella-dije firme

-No hay razón para estar juntos-dijo suspirando

-Si la hay-dije firme-Estoy casi seguro de que Inu es hijo mió

-No…no se de que hablas aparte ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Bueno aparte de que no tienes el olor de ningún otro hombre en tu piel, su edad coincide de la última vez que estuvimos juntos-dije triunfante-¡Admítelo Aome es mi hijo!

-¡QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ES TU HIJO! ¡QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CON OTRO HOMBRE!-dijo furiosa

-¡No Aome yo…!-intente decir asustado

-¡ABAJO!-grito y yo me fui al suelo-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

-¡No seas tan dura con el padre de tu hijo!-dije contra la tierra **(cortesía de mi hermana jaja XD)**

-¡ABAJO! ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE!-grito miles de veces pero yo sonreí mi Aome había regresado…y posiblemente con un hijo mió…un hijo… ¡mierda! ¡ERA PAPA!

* * *

_**Asi es a nuestro Inu se le prendio la neurona y pudo ver todo mas claro!!! y no se dejo vencer x lo q dijo Aome sobre Robert!!! jejej nuestra Aome exploto solo como ella sabe hacerlo!!! e Inuyasha e Inu se llevan muy bien jajjaa mas porq los dos odian a Koga!!!**_

**_xoxoxoxox_**

**_Jenn_**


	10. ¿Papa?

_**Hola chicas!!! y chicos (si hay) aquí reportandome lo se he dejado de subir los cpas en mucho tiempo jaja peee 109 reviews wow!!! soy feliz bueno empiezo exámenes asi q desenme suerte!!!! ojala e Inuyasha me intentara retener en el sengoku cm a Aome jajajajja chics tmbn he tardado en subir porque hoy paso algo muy feo...mi papa se convulsiono...fue horrible...esta en el hospital y quiero dedicarle este cap, quiero muchos reviews porfas ayuda a q me sienta mejor**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Jenn**_

* * *

En el capítulo anterior de Inseparables…

-¡Aome! ¡7 años sin verte!-dijo Koga abrazando a MI AOME

-¡Que la sueltes!-gritamos el cachorro y yo enfadados a la vez…seee definitivamente nos llevaríamos bien

-Genial ahora dos contra mi-dijo suspirando-Están iguales…Aome…tú y él…

Y entonces entendí…Koga por primera vez en su vida tenía razón…este cachorro era igual a mi…se parecía mucho a mí…tenía mis mismos ojos… ¿Sería acaso mi hijo?

* * *

Yo no pude dejar de ver la escena…si tendré que decirlo me enterneció completamente…Aome se veía tan cariñosa y aparte hacía que recordara cuando mi madre me besaba la frente…Aome era tan dulce…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunto sonrojada

-Estás muy hermosa Aome-susurre sonrojado-Y me gusto como trataste a Inu…me hizo recordar como me trataba mi mama…eres una madre excelente Aome

-Gracias Inuyasha-dijo sonrojada-¿Dónde están Sango, Miroku y Shippo? De verdad quisiera verlos

-Ellos están bien… ¡JA! Miroku se va a tragar sus palabras-dije sin pensar

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno…ehm…yo iba todos los días a ver si ya habías regresado del pozo y esta vez cuando iba a ir Miroku dijo que sería una perdida de tiempo…pero estás aquí-dije acercándome a ella

-Inuyasha…yo… no te guardo rencor por lo que paso pero…debes de saber que rehice mi vida-dijo intentando sonar firme

-¿De que hablas Aome?-pregunte quitando mi sonrisa

-Estoy comprometida-dijo mostrándome su anillo

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Papi te dedico este cap!! te quiero mucho me diste un enorme susto sigo pálida, tienes que recuperarte ¿Si? por nosotras por favor mira que vas a hacer que mis fics sean tristes,,,gracias x todo tu apoyo y quiero que vuelvas a la casa para que te burles de Inuyasha cuando Aome le dice abajo....te amo papa...**

**Aome POV**

-No…- susurró mientras yo sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero es mejor así-dije con voz rota

-¡NO! ¡AOME YO NO PIENSO PERDERTE!-grito desesperado-¡No quiero perderte!

-Me perdiste cuando me engañaste con Kikyou

-Yo nunca te engañe con ella-dijo firme

-No hay razón para estar juntos-dije suspirando

-Si la hay-dijo firme-Estoy casi seguro de que Inu es hijo mió

Yo me quede helada ¿Tanto se notaba? ¡NO! ¡EL NO PODÍA SABERLO! ¡AHHHH! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOO!

-No…no se de que hablas aparte ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-dije tartamudeando

-Bueno aparte de que no tienes el olor de ningún otro hombre en tu piel, su edad coincide de la última vez que estuvimos juntos-dijo triunfante-¡Admítelo Aome es mi hijo!

Y entonces me enfurecí…maldito Inuyasha era el único capaz de sacarme canas verdes con sus comentarios ¡Entonces no era lo suficientemente buena para que un hombre se fijara en mi! ¡Torpe Inuyasha! Pero ya iba a ver ese saco de pulgas!!!

-¡QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ES TU HIJO! ¡QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CON OTRO HOMBRE!-grite furiosa

-¡No Aome yo…!-intento decir asustado

-¡ABAJO!-grite viendo como se iba al suelo -¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

-¡No seas tan dura con el padre de tu hijo!-dijo contra la tierra **(cortesía de mi hermana jaja XD)**

Y eso hizo que me enojara más así que tome aire y apreté mis puños con fuerza mientras gritaba a todo pulmón…

-¡ABAJO! ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE!-grite enfadada

-¡Mama! ¡SE CAE COMO EL MEDIO DEMONIO DE MI CUENTO!-grito mi hijo Inu emocionado

-¿Medio demonio de cuento?-susurró Inuyasha mientras escupía tierra-¿De que cuento hablas?

-De ninguno-dije sonrojada

-¡Claro que si mami! ¡De la chica de otra época que viene a una nueva época y se encuentra a un hanyou se enamoran y viven felices para siempre!

-¿Quién te contó esa historia?-pregunto Inuyasha serio

-Mi mami-dijo Inu sonriente-Nunca se separan aunque ellos tienen malentendidos y peleas su amor es tan fuerte que lo puede todo ¿Verdad mami?

Yo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a mi pequeño…mi Inu, me separe de él al escuchar como alguien me gritaba desde lejos

-Aome…yo…-dijo Inuyasha son sus orbes doradas fijas en mí

-¡AOME!-grito shippo

-¡SHIPPO!-grite mientras corría a su encuentro-¡Shippo estás tan cambiado!

-¡AOME! ¡Te extrañe mucho!-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

-Yo mas shippo-dije acariciando su rojizo cabello

-¡Shippo!-dijo mi hijo

-Inu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido shippo

-Ella es mi mami-dijo sonriente-¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?

-S-si…Aome ¿Inu es tú hijo?

-Si shippo, Inu es mi hijo-dije sonriente

-Nuestro hijo-susurró Inuyasha al pasar a lado de mí

-Abajo-susurre enfadada

-¡JAJAJAJJA! ¡NO SABES COMO EXTRAÑE VER A INUYASHA CONTRA LA TIERRA!-dijo shippo estallando en carcajadas

-Cállate enano-masculló Inuyasha enfadado

-¿Te ha gustado la historia Inuyasha?-pregunto mi hijo

-Si campeón mucho-dijo Inuyasha acariciando los cabellos de mi pequeño

En eso vimos dos figuras a lo lejos que se acercaban corriendo

-¡AOME!-gritaban

-¡SANGO! ¡MIROKU!-grite feliz mientras iba a abrazarlos

-Aome ¡Estás aquí!-dijo sango feliz-¡debes de conocer a mis hijos!

-¡Y tú debes conocer al mió!-dije feliz

-¿Tienes un hijo Aome?-pregunto Miroku confundido

-Si…se llama Inu-dije sonrojada

-Me encantaría conocerlo-dijo Sango sonriente

-Hola-dijo la voz de mi pequeño mientras saludaba a Sango y a Miroku

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es hermoso Aome!-dijeron mientras lo abrazaban

-Se parece mucho a Inuya…-intento decir Miroku pero le tape la boca

-No es verdad-dije firme

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Aome?-pregunto Sango confundida

-Luego te cuento-dije rápidamente

En eso vimos que Sesshoumaru se acercaba hacia donde estábamos yo asustada me fui para a tras protegiendo a mi hijo ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué aparecía de repente?

-Sesshoumaru-dijo Inuyasha con odio

-¡PAPA!-grito una conocida voz

Inuyasha y yo volteamos sorprendidos al ver como nuestro… digo… MI hijo iba a abrazar a Sesshoumaru

-¡Eres tú papi!-canturreó feliz

La cara de Sesshoumaru no tenía precio en otras circunstancias habría muerto de la risa pero no podía ahora, Sesshoumaru era peligroso…

-¿De que hablas mocoso? ¡No soy tu padre!-dijo ofendido

-¿Ah no?-pregunto mi hijo desilusionado

-No ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sea?

-Tienes los mismo ojos que yo

-¡YO TAMBIÉN LOS TENGO DORADOS!-grito Inuyasha enfurecido

-¡Muévete!-ordeno Sesshoumaru quitando a mi hijo de sus piernas

-¡No lo trates así!-dije enfadada

-¡Mami! ¡Me corte!-dijo mi hijo llorando mientras corría hacia mi

-Tranquilo bebe-dije abrazándolo

-¡AHORA SI MALDITO! ¡LASTIMASTE A MI CACHORRO! ¡MUEREEE!-grito Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba contra su hermano

Yo no sabía que decir…Inuyasha defendía tanto a Inu…es un buen papa…pero aún así no podía olvidar como me había traicionado con Kikyou…

-Mama… ¿Mi papa es Inuyasha verdad?-pregunto mi pequeño con sus dorados ojos llorosos

-Si amor-susurré

-No quieres que él lo sepa aún verdad-dijo seriamente

Yo asentí y lo abracé mas fuerte mi bebe beso mis mejillas y me sonrió

-Esperare a que estés lista mami-dijo feliz y luego volteo a ver donde estaba Inuyasha maldiciendo porque Sesshoumaru se había escapado-Encontré a mi papa…

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

Maldito Sesshoumaru ¡Había lastimado a mi cachorro! ¡Su olor de lágrimas y sangre vinieron a mi! ¡IDIOTA!

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-grite enfurecido-¡Vas a pagar el haber lastimado a MI hijo!

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es tuyo?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Es mi hijo-dije firme-Aunque no lo acepten es mi hijo

-Entonces supongo que tendré que matarlo…los medios demonios no deberían existir

-Yo no dejare…-dije con furia-No dejare que le hagan lo mismo que me hicieron a mi a mi hijo ¿Entendiste? ¡No pienso dejar que sienta que no es amado y aceptado!

Sesshoumaru se fue dejándome ahí con una inmensa rabia, empecé a maldecir pero en eso voltee y vi a mi Aome, y sonreí, mi hijo se acercó hacia donde estaba y me miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados como los míos

-Gracias Inuyasha-dijo para luego abrazarme

Yo me quede estático pero reaccione y lo abracé fuertemente cargándolo ¿Y si lo lastimaba?

No...Era mi hijo yo sabría que hacer…

-No me lo agradezcas-dije sonriendo

Aome nos miraba enternecida, fue hacia donde estábamos y nos abrazo a los dos, yo me sorprendí pero la abracé fuertemente, Aome empezó a sollozar y yo me puse desesperado

-¿Por qué lloras Aome?-pregunte confundido

-Lloro por todo lo que ha pasado Inuyasha…lloro por ti-susurró con voz rota

-Aome no quiero que llores por mí culpa-dije triste

-Lloro por tu culpa es cierto-dije seria pero luego sonrió-Lloro porque lo que has hecho con mi hijo ha sido lo mas paternal que he visto en mi vida

-Aome…-susurré sonriente-Te amo

Aome me miró sorprendida y sonrojada, turbada tomo a nuestro hijo en brazos y empezó a caminar lejos de mi…eso me dolió pero no me iba a dejar vencer, recuperaría a Aome y a mi hijo a cualquier costa…

-¿Por qué te vas Aome? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara?-pregunte desafiante-¿Adonde crees que vas Aome? ¡No me dejes hablando solo!-le espete pero me ignoro-¡Soy el padre de tu hijo recuerdas!

-Déjame en paz Inuyasha-pidió sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-No Aome, no pienso dejar que hagas eso ¡No pienso dejar que me quites a mi hijo!

-Inu ve con shippo-pidió y nuestro hijo asintiendo se fue

-Escúchame bien Inuyasha, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había rehecho mi vida?

-Si-dije serio

-Pues era la verdad, Robert es el padre de mi hijo-dijo seria

¡No! ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Inu era mi hijo! ¡ERA MI CACHORRO!

-¡No te creo nada!-le grite con dolor

-¡No me importa! ¡Inu y yo nos iremos justo ahora al lugar al que pertenecemos!-me grito y hecho a correr junto con Inu

Ahh pero no esto no quedaba ahí, empecé a correr rápidamente y fue cuando divise una enorme roca, sonreí y la tome mientras iba hacia el pozo, justo cuando Aome estaba cerca de ahí yo le sonreí y tire la roca dentro del pozo tapándolo…

-¡INUYASHA!-grito enfurecida

-No irán a ninguna parte-dije riendo-Lo siento Aome

-¡ABAJO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ABAJO! ¡TORPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito mientras yo me daba contra el suelo

-¡TE ODIO!-me grito enfadada y me tomo de los cabellos acercándome a su bello rostro-TE ODIO

-Yo te amo-susurré mientras agarraba su nuca y hacia que nuestros labios se encontraran…

* * *

**_Seeee Inu penso que Sesshou era su papa por los ojos jajajaj pero luego supo la verdad bn nuestro Inu y Aome se besaron awww el amorrr jejejeje_**

**_xoxoxoxo_**

**_Jenn_**

**_Este cap va dedicado a mi papa!!_**


	11. Confesion no deseada

**Aqui esta otro cap y si no es mucha molestia ¿Creen que podramos llegar a los 200 reviews? ¿O es demasiado? jajaj por favor y hare el capítulo alrgisimo y lleno de emociones LO JURO!!! XD

* * *

**

Aome POV

Inuyasha Idiota, prepotente altanero, Imbecil, torpe, estúpido, gruñón, mezquino…hermoso sexy, galante y… ¿Romántico? ¿Tierno? Vaya que los años lo habían hecho cambiar…

-¿Por qué lloras Aome?-pregunto confundido

-Lloro por todo lo que ha pasado Inuyasha…lloro por ti-susurre con voz rota

-Aome no quiero que llores por mí culpa-dijo triste

-Lloro por tu culpa es cierto-dije seria pero luego sonreí-Lloro porque lo que has hecho con mi hijo ha sido lo mas paternal que he visto en mi vida

-Aome…-susurro sonriente-Te amo

Yo lo mire sonrojada y turbada ¡ME AMABA! ¡AHHH! Pero…la otra vez también lo dijo y se lo había dicho a Kikyou…no, no le podía creer…tome a mi hijo en brazos y avance hacia el pozo, tenía que irme a casa…

-¿Por qué te vas Aome? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara?-pregunto desafiante-¿Adonde crees que vas Aome? ¡No me dejes hablando solo!-le espete pero me ignoro-¡Soy el padre de tu hijo recuerdas!

-Déjame en paz Inuyasha-pedí torpemente

-No Aome, no pienso dejar que hagas eso ¡No pienso dejar que me quites a mi hijo!

-Inu ve con shippo-pedí y al ver que mi hijo se había ido encare a mi Inuyasha, digo a Inuyasha

-Escúchame bien Inuyasha, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había rehecho mi vida?

-Si-dijo serio

-Pues era la verdad, Robert es el padre de mi hijo-dije intentando sonar seria

-¡No te creo nada!-me grito con dolor

-¡No me importa! ¡Inu y yo nos iremos justo ahora al lugar al que pertenecemos!-le grite y tome a Inu en brazos mientras empezaba a correr como desquiciada

-¿Adonde vamos mami?-pregunto mi pequeño

-A casa Inu, tengo que pensar las cosas no puedo seguir aquí-dije nerviosa

Cuando por fin llegamos sonreí triunfante pero mi sonrisa se quito al ver como el torpe de Inuyasha ponía una enorme roca en el pozo…

-¡INUYASHA!-grite enfurecida

-No irán a ninguna parte-dijo riendo-Lo siento Aome

-¡ABAJO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ABAJO! ¡TORPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grite enfadada ¡Había tapado mi última vía de escape! ¡IDIOTA! Fui hacia el y me puse a su altura

-¡TE ODIO!-le grite enfadada lo tome por los cabellos y lo acerque a mi rostro -TE ODIO

-Yo te amo-susurró Inuyasha sonriente mientras agarraba mi nuca y me atraía hacia el dándome un beso que hacia que dejara de respirar

Enrede mis dedos en su sedoso y plateado cabello profundizando el beso, Inuyasha gruño y puso su mano en mi espalda apretándome contra él, luego pidió permiso para que su lengua pasara, atontada se lo concedí, Inuyasha sonrió victorioso y empezó a lamer mis labios y la punta de mi lengua haciendo que me estremeciera, pero en eso una vocecita nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación

-Uggg, mami ¿Por qué tú y Inuyasha se están besando?-pregunto mi hijo

Yo reaccione y empuje a Inuyasha el cuál al igual que yo estaba jadeante, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo mientras empezaba a silbar y se iba caminando muy feliz…

Ah…así que me besaba y se iba…eso si que no tome aire y grite a todo pulmón…

-¡INUYASHA!-grite y él volteo sonriente

-¿Quieres mas Aome?-pregunto engreídamente

Yo le sonreí y asentí Inuyasha sonriente empezó a caminar hacia mi…

-¡ABAJOOOOOOO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJOOOOO!-empecé a gritar viendo como se estrellaba contra la tierra

-Aome-contra el suelo-Por favor-contra suelo-Deja de-contra el suelo-Resistirte

-Mami ya déjalo por favor-pidió mi hermoso hijo

-Lo siento amor me exalte-dije acariciando su mejilla

-Puajjj-dijo Inuyasha escupiendo tierra-Si me di cuenta

-Pues a la próxima respétame-dije sonrojada

-Tu no te quejaste parecía que tu me querías violar-dijo Inuyasha riendo-Aunque eso no me importaría

-Mami ¿Qué es violar?

-¡INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO!-grite enfadada

-¿Por qué fue eso Aome?-pregunto gruñendo

-¡Como se te ocurre mencionar eso enfrente de NUESTRO HIJO!-le grite enfadada

-¡AJA! ¡ACEPTAS QUE ES MI HIJO!-grito Inuyasha triunfante

-¡AYYYY! ¡NO MALINTERPRETES LO QUE DIGO! ¡TORRRPEE! ¡ABAJOOO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡TORPE! ¡TORPE! ¡TORRPEEEEEE!

-¡AOME DEJÁME EN PAZ TONTA!-grito enfadado

-¡ABAJOOOO!

-¡YAAAAA! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!-grito Inu estallando en lágrimas

-Inu…-dijimos Inuyasha y yo a la vez

-N-no qu-iero que mis papas peleen…no quiero-dijo entre sollozos

-Inu-dijo Inuyasha serio-Esto es algo que hacemos tu madre y yo desde hace mucho pero no peleamos de verdad…bueno si pero es algo divertido no quiero que esto te lastime ¿De acuerdo? Yo amo a tu mama…

Yo no supe que decir…me quede muda ¿Inuyasha maduro? ¡Neee! Seguramente de tantos golpes que se había dado contra el suelo lo había afectado pero que idiota había dicho nuestro hijo…no…

-Inu se está haciendo tarde amor-dije sonriéndole calidamente

-Está bien ¿Dónde vamos a dormir papi?-le pregunto a Inuyasha

Tanto él como yo nos quedamos mudos e Inuyasha sonrió…una sonrisa que nunca había visto en mi vida y que hacía que se viera hermoso…

-En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, hijo-dijo con emoción

-¡Seee!-grito emocionado-¿No van a pelear verdad?

-No amor ya no-le asegure

-Gracias mami y papi-dijo sonriente

-De nada-dijimos al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y yo

Llegamos a la casa de la anciana Kaede y ahí tape a Inu con una manta mientras besaba su negro pelo…yo me acosté a lado de él y para mi desgracia Inuyasha se acostó exactamente enfrente de mí y sonriendo tomo mi mano y yo no pude quitarla, cerro sus ojos y siguió con su sonrisa…

-Que sueñes con los angeles y mañana me dices como me veo con alas-dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-Engreído-murmure y esto hizo que Inuyasha se echara a reír lo cual fue raro…El viejo Inuyasha me hubiera gritado algo…pero este Inuyasha no…el no…

-Duerme bien mi Aome-susurró adormilado

Y con esta frase tuve un leve recuerdo…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Aome ¿Puedo acostarme en tus piernas?-me pregunto un humano y cansado Inuyasha_

_-¿Eh? S-si…-dije nerviosa_

_-Aome…_

_-Si?_

_-Hueles bien…_

_-¿De que hablas Inuyasha? siempre me molestabas porque mi aroma según tú era horrible e insoportable_

_-E-eso era mentira-dijo cayendo dormido_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y sonreí como una tonta…Inuyasha…mi Inuyasha…

**

* * *

**

Kikyou POV

Maldita humana idiota!! Así que había regresado…y con un hijo…un hijo de Inuyasha, algo que nunca le pude dar…esa oscuridad empezó a invadir mi corazón hasta que la única parte buena desapareció de mí ser…

-Ya estás lista-respondió una voz a mi espalda

-¿Naraku?

-Hola querida Kikyou-dijo sonriente

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar…tú corazón es completamente oscuro…tu deseo por Inuyasha a eliminado toda pureza de tu alma, es por eso que…

-Deja de dar tantos rodeos-dije fríamente

-Ahora eres una de los nuestros Kikyou y estoy seguro de que aceptaras estar con nosotros

-¿Por qué habría de aceptarlo?-dije desafiante

-Porque sabes que con esto destruiremos a Aome y a Inuyasha… ¿No ves los fragmentos que trae con ella?

-Ah…si esos fragmentos-dije indiferentemente

-Nos serás de gran ayuda Kikyou-dijo Naraku firmemente

-Y estaré complacida de ayudarlos-dije sonriente

-¿En serio?

-Claro-dije mientras veía hacia donde estaba Inuyasha dormido abrazando a Aome-Inuyasha me las va a pagar…pero antes lo haré sufrir tanto que querrá que acabe con él inmediatamente

-Supongo que Aome está incluida en el plan-dijo sonriente

-Claro que si, ella y su hijo

-¿Hijo?

-Si tiene un hijo con Inuyasha

-¿En serio? Eso nos ayudara

-Lo sé

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Hacer que sufran…que deseen no haber nacido…no serán felices…no mientras yo viva

* * *

_**Bueno como soy buena jajajja para que dejen muchos reviews les dejra un adelanto XD**_

_**Adelanto**_

_**-Mami creo que tenemos un problema-dijo mi hermoso hijo**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Inu?-pregunte preocupada**_

_**En ese momento Inuyasha entro y vi que estaba herido**_

_**-¡INUYASHA! ¿Que te paso?-pregunte preocupada**_

_**-Feh nada IMPORTANTE Aome no te preocupes**_

**_-¡Dime que te paso!_**

**_-Naraku..._**

**_-¡Oh no!_**

**_-¿Quien es Nraku?_**

**_-Un ser idiota...bueno Aome nos tendremos que ir a un mejor lugar_**

**_-¿Por que?_**

_** -Porque hay un problema**_

_**-¿CUAL?**_

**_Inuyasha y Inu se miraron a la vez como si fuera algo obvio me miraron_**

_**-Mañana es noche de Luna Nueva-dijeron a la vez**_


	12. Reconciliación

**Va dedicado este cap para el final de Inuyasha ¡SE BESARON! ¡SIII! ¡QUE BUENO QUE SE BESARON! ERA HORRIBLE Q EN TODO EL MANGA NO SE BESARAN NI UNA VEZ AHHH SE BESARON!!!! ¡QUE DIERA X SER AOME! AHHHHH AHHHH Y MAS AHHHHH**

**

* * *

**

Aome POV

-Aome… ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar por favor?-pedía Inuyasha una y otra vez…

-¡Como voy a dejarlo pasar! ¡Estabas dormido encima de mí!-dije roja como un tomate

-¡Eso no es para tanto!-dijo bufando

-¿No es para tanto el haber estado encima de mí mientras que tu nariz estaba en mi cuello y tenías una pierna mía fuertemente agarrada para que no escapara?-pregunte ácidamente

-Bueno talvez ahí se me paso la mano-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado-¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Yo estaba dormido Aome!

-¡Si me di cuenta!-le grite enfadada-¡Ayyy hacía años que nadie me irritaba así!

-Y hace años que no te divertías tanto-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndome tiernamente

Yo no sabía que decir ¿Debía aceptarlo? ¡No!

-¡Feh!-le conteste lo que hizo que riera

-Veo que tanto tiempo a mi lado hizo que aprendieras cosa de mí…

-Ash…cierra el pico Inuyasha-dije seria

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-dijo Inu sonriente

-¡Inu no llames así a Inuyasha!-dije seria

-¿Por qué? Él es mi papi-dijo mientras iba abrazar a Inuyasha

-Jajajaj ya acéptalo Aome-dijo Inuyasha triunfante

-¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo!-dije enfadada pero luego de un momento empecé a sentir un aura maligna…no podía ser-Inuyasha siento…

-¿Una presencia?-pregunto yo asentí e Inuyasha gruño sacando a colmillo de acero-Quédense en la cabaña con los demás

-Pero Inuyasha…-dije preocupada

-No te preocupes Aome no me pasará nada, no soy tan débil-dijo con una engreída sonrisa luego tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia él-Por si no nos vemos- y después de eso me beso

Yo le correspondí el beso sin poder evitarlo, Idiota ¡Por si no nos vemos! ¡Yo no quería que le pasara nada!

-¿Por qué lloras Aome?-murmuró contra mis labios

-¡No quiero que te pase nada Imbécil!-dije llorando-¡Mas te vale regresar bien!

Inuyasha sonrió y me beso de nuevo dulcemente

-La parte en la que me llamaste Imbécil le dio efecto a la escena dramática-dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo y se iba

Yo suspire y vi como mi hijo me miraba preocupado

-¿Va a estar bien mami?-pregunto mirando hacia donde se había ido Inuyasha

-Si amor…tu papa es fuerte-dije mientras lo cargaba e íbamos hacia la cabaña

Cuando entramos pasaron unos momentos llenos de aflicción ¡Y si Inuyasha se lastimaba! ¡Y si le pasaba algo! Seguí dando vueltas por toda la cabaña hasta que la voz de mi hijo me sacó de mi ensoñación

-Mami ¿Va a tardar mucho papi?

-No lo se amor…solo lleva unos cuantos minutos fuera-dije suspirando

-Mami creo que tenemos un problema-dijo mi hermoso hijo

-¿Qué pasa Inu?-pregunte preocupada

En ese momento Inuyasha entro y vi que estaba herido

-¡INUYASHA! ¿Que te paso?-pregunte preocupada

-Feh nada IMPORTANTE Aome no te preocupes

-¡Dime que te paso!-dije mientras iba a revisar su herida

-Naraku...-dijo simplemente

-¡Oh no!-dije sintiendo como el miedo me llenaba

-¿Quien es Nraku?-pregunto nuestro hermoso hijo

-Un ser idiota...bueno Aome nos tendremos que ir a un mejor lugar-dijo Inuyasha mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados

-¿Por que?-pregunte confundida

-Porque hay un problema-dijo suspirando-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿CUAL?-pregunte confundida de nuevo

Inuyasha y Inu me miraron a la vez como si fuera algo obvio

-Mañana es noche de Luna Nueva-dijeron a la vez

Yo no sabía que decir…me quede sin palabras e Inuyasha miró a mi hijo interrogativamente

-¿Sabes lo que me pasa en la Luna Nueva?

-¿Tú sabes lo que me pasa a mí en la…-intento decir pero tape su boca

-0k demasiada información-dije nerviosa

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada yo arrope a mi hijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le daba un beso en su frente

-Es hora de dormir-susurré

-¿Qué haremos con la Luna Nueva?-pregunto

-Mañana veremos-dije sonriéndole-No nos va a pasar nada, te amo

-Te amo-dijo besando mi mejilla

Yo sonreí y en eso vi como Inuyasha se acercaba hacia donde estaba Inu y acariciaba su frente

-Dulces sueños cachorro- dijo sonriéndole

-Buenas noches papa-dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa

Yo miré la escena enternecida y vi como Inuyasha vacilante rozaba levemente sus labios con la frente de nuestro hijo…Inu sonrió y abrazó el cuello de Inuyasha luego lo dejo ir, Inuyasha se paro y pude ver como su brazo traía una fea cortada

-Inuyasha deja que vea tu herida-pedí preocupada

-Ya dije que no es nada Aome-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Siéntate-dije iba a agregar algo mas pero Inuyasha se fue contra el suelo-¡Lo siento! ¡Solo quería decir que tomaras asiento!

-Si como no-respondió sarcástico

-Bueno ¿Dejaras que te revise o no?-dije enfadada

En respuesta Inuyasha me tendió su brazo, yo sonreí y lo tome con delicadeza mientras comenzaba a lavarlo y a curar su herida…

-Extrañaba esto-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿El ser herido?

-¡Feh! ¡Tonta! No, extrañaba que me curaras

-Oh…-dije sonrojada

-¿Qué nos paso Aome?-pregunto luego de un rato

-Me engañaste con Kikyou-dije firme mientras me paraba

-¡Aome deja de actuar como una niña terca! ¡Lo sé también soy terco pero al menos escucho!

-Es porque tienes unas orejotas que escuchan todo aunque no quieran-respondí enfadada

-Amas mis orejas no lo niegues-dijo con una sonrisa

-Sigue soñando

-No te engañe con Kikyou…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dijiste que la amabas!-dije furiosa

-No…yo le dije a Kikyou que no la quería, que te amaba a ti…y ella comenzó a llorar…sabes que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar

-¡Y por eso le dijiste que la amabas! ¡Para que parara de llorar!-dije enfadada

-No…yo no le dije nada ella dijo "También te amo Inuyasha" y me beso-dijo serio

Yo me quede callada e Inuyasha se enfureció…

-¡Aome! ¿Sabes lo que le dije a Naraku hoy? ¡Le dije que gracias a ti supe reír, sonreír, tener amigos, a confiar en los demás! ¡Supe llorar! ¡Supe el verdadero significado de amar!

Yo lo miré y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

-Aome….di algo-pidió sonrojado

-Inuyasha… ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-pregunte con ojos llorosos

-Claro que si Aome-dijo con una sonrisa-Prometiste confiar en mí…

-¡Lo siento Inuyasha!-dije abrazándolo

-Fue culpa de Kikyou Aome-murmuró abrazándome

-Te amo-dije llorando

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-Te amo…

Inuyasha me separo y me miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de emoción

-Yo más-dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos

* * *

Aome ya sabe la verdad!!!! si y se besaron awwww

Adelanto

-Inuyasha...Inu esta aquí-dije parando el beso

-Lo sé, por eso iremos a un lugar mas privado-dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y salía corriendo de ahí, dejando a nuestro hijo a cuidado de la anciana Kaede...


	13. Te amo

Aqui esta otro cap de Inseparables!!! las amo chicas gracias x su apoyo a mi locuras por eso al final lean y apoyenme de nuevo con mi nuevo fic Yo te enseñare a ver y con otras de mis locuras!!!!

* * *

-¿Qué nos paso Aome?-pregunto luego de un rato

-Me engañaste con Kikyou-dije firme mientras me paraba

-¡Aome deja de actuar como una niña terca! ¡Lo sé también soy terco pero al menos escucho!

-Es porque tienes unas orejotas que escuchan todo aunque no quieran-respondí enfadada

-Amas mis orejas no lo niegues-dijo con una sonrisa

-Sigue soñando

-No te engañe con Kikyou…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dijiste que la amabas!-dije furiosa

-No…yo le dije a Kikyou que no la quería, que te amaba a ti…y ella comenzó a llorar…sabes que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar

-¡Y por eso le dijiste que la amabas! ¡Para que parara de llorar!-dije enfadada

-No…yo no le dije nada ella dijo "También te amo Inuyasha" y me beso-dijo serio

Yo me quede callada e Inuyasha se enfureció…

-¡Aome! ¿Sabes lo que le dije a Naraku hoy? ¡Le dije que gracias a ti supe reír, sonreír, tener amigos, a confiar en los demás! ¡Supe llorar! ¡Supe el verdadero significado de amar!

Yo lo miré y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

-Aome….di algo-pidió sonrojado

-Inuyasha… ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-pregunte con ojos llorosos

-Claro que si Aome-dijo con una sonrisa-Prometiste confiar en mí…

-¡Lo siento Inuyasha!-dije abrazándolo

-Fue culpa de Kikyou Aome-murmuró abrazándome

-Te amo-dije llorando

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-Te amo…

Inuyasha me separo y me miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de emoción

-Yo más-dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos

Abracé con fuerza a Inuyasha mientras él me apretaba mas a sí y acariciaba mi espalda, yo sonreí contra sus labios sintiendo como Inuyasha delineaba mis labios con su fina lengua, Inuyasha me pegó mas contra él mientras que yo acariciaba su plateado cabello

-Inuyasha...Inu esta aquí-dije parando el beso

-Lo sé, por eso iremos a un lugar mas privado-dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y salía corriendo de ahí, dejando a nuestro hijo a cuidado de la anciana Kaede...

-Inuyasha estás loco…- dije riendo

-¿loco? Aome creo que tu eres la que lo esta…tanto tiempo cerca de ti me volvió loco-dijo sonriente

Yo le sonreí e Inuyasha me beso de nuevo mientras llegábamos al mismo bosque donde me entregue por primera vez a él sin esperar respuesta me lanzó contra él besándolo con todo mi amor, Inuyasha sonríe contra mis labios y me corresponde el beso…nos empezamos a quitar la ropa y yo quedo en ropa interior intente quitarle su traje pero no podía

-Se que soy irresistible pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunta riendo

-¿Será porque no he tenido sexo en…mmm déjame ver…¡7 AÑOS!-grite enfadada

Inuyasha se empezó a atacar de risa mientras yo medio desnuda lo golpeaba en el hombro

-¡No le veo lo gracioso!

-Yo también he estado 7 años sin sexo y me lo tomo mejor que tú…

-¡Argg! ¡Tú fuiste el que se me lanzó encima! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si pero quien fue la que casi rompe mi traje por quitármelo cuando con este simple movimiento se quita- dijo sonriente mientras quedaba desnudo frente a mí y ahí me sonroje y me voltee

-Vamos Aome nos hemos visto desnudos muchas veces- dijo riendo

-Neee-dije roja

-¿Ahora estas asustada? ¿Ya no me deseas?- me pregunto mientras empezaba a acariciar mis piernas y mis pechos

- dije entrecortadamente

Inuyasha siguió hasta que me dejo desnuda…yo lo voltee a ver y lo empecé a besar mientras Inuyasha me abrazaba y acariciaba mis piernas, yo enrede mis piernas en su espalda y los dos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron…

-Aome…-gimió Inuyasha cuando empecé a moverme contra su miembro

-¿Sí?- pregunte inocentemente

Inuyasha en vez de responderme me puso en el suelo mientras el quedaba arriba de mí y empezaba a besarme con desesperación, pude sentir cuando empezó a embestirme y me sentí completa de nuevo…otra vez estaba con mi Inuyasha…

-¿Quién es el desesperado ahora?- dije entre jadeos

-Yo…-susurró Inuyasha mientras me embestía más fuerte

Y ahí estábamos los dos desnudos amándonos, complementándonos como hace 7 años lo hicimos en este mismo lugar…

-Inuyasha- grite cuando llegue a mi orgasmo

-Aome- grito Inuyasha y sentí como mordía mi hombro

-Ahhh- grite abrazándolo-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Ahora eres solamente mía Aome…eres mi única compañera

-¿De que hablas Inuyasha?

-Te he marcado- dijo sonriente enseñando mi hombro con su mordida en forma de media luna

Yo sonreí y lo abracé mientras Inuyasha me volteaba y hacia que me recostara en su pecho…

-Te amo Inuyasha-dije sonriente

-Yo también Aome…-murmuró acariciando mi espalda-No se que haría sin ti…

-¿Crees que Naraku nos haga daño?

-¡No lo pienso permitir!- dijo gruñendo-Nunca te hará daño

-Inuyasha…nunca te hará daño eres muy fuerte-dije riendo

-Aome…-dijo serio mientras me miraba

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

-Inuyasha…nunca te hará daño eres muy fuerte-dijo riendo mi hermosa compañera

-Aome…-dije serio mientras la miraba

-¡QUE NO VES QUE ME DAÑA MAS DE LO QUE CUALQUIERA PODRÍA DAÑARME POR DAÑARTE A TI!- grite con lágrimas en los ojos para que negarlo si estaba muy asustado por ella

-Inuyasha…te amo- dijo mientras se recostaba en mi pecho

-No intentes distraerme Kagome- dije relajándome un poco-También te amo

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto sonriendo

-Mmm…creo que probablemente desde que me hiciste el conjuro de "siéntate"- dije riendo-Y luego vino su hermano el "abajo"

-Jajajjajaja…si lo recuerdo…nuestro primer encuentro- dijo mientras suspiraba

-Un día memorable he de decir- dije riendo verdaderamente después de tantos años-Siempre…no lo quise admitir pero desde que te conocí me daba un impulso por protegerte incluso mas que a los fragmentos pero no lo quería admitir

-Pasamos por muchas cosas y yo siempre tuve en claro que…te quería- dijo mi sacerdotisa mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Kagome…no sabes de verdad lo mucho que te extrañe…- dije mientras la abrazaba-Y ahora vuelven ¡Y con un hijo!

-Yo también extrañe a este medio demonio amante del ramen- dijo riendo

-¿Ramen? Cierto…lo extraño- dije recordando su delicioso sabor

-¡Inuyasha solamente tú puedes pasar de un momento lindo y amoroso a uno de solamente comida!- dijo entre seria y divertida

-Lo siento pero es tú culpa por recordarme el ramen…van años desde que no lo pruebo- dije sonriendo

-Si quieres puedo ir al pozo y traerte algunos de casa- sugirió

-¡NO!- grite Kagome se tensó asustada yo intente suavizar mi tono-Me da mucho miedo que no vayas a regresar

-Inu…-dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡No llores Kagome! ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunte nervioso

-¡No tonto! ¡Lloro de felicidad!- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos

-¿No estás triste?- pregunte no muy convencido

-No Inuyasha no lo estoy, estoy más feliz que nunca…

-Eso me alegra mucho Kagome- dije mientras besaba su cabeza

-Ademas no podría regresar al pozo-dijo suspirando

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pusiste una roca en el ¿Lo olvidas?- dijo seria

-Oh….cierto…-dije sonrojado

-¿Dónde dejaste mis cosas?- pregunto confundida buscando su ropa

-Ah…te refieres a tu ropa y eso…bien las deje debajo del árbol- dije orgulloso por mi gran escondite

-¿Las dejaste abajo…-pregunto pero al mencionar esa palabra me fui al suelo-¡Lo siento Inuyasha yo solo preguntaba y las habías dejado abajo…¡Lo siento!

-Está bien Kagome solo no menciones esa palabra- dije mientras me levantaba y quitaba la tierra de mi ropa

-Perdóname Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo

-No importa extrañaba tu abajo- dije tomándola de la mano-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si Inuyasha no te preocupes- dijo mientras enroscaba sus dedos con los míos

-Tenemos que ir con Inu-dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y vestirse

-Si…necesitamos ir ya-dijo suspirando

-Aome-dije

-¿SI?

-Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, yo se que Inu es mi hijo…no intentes negarlo-dije firme

-Pero Inuyasha yo no…

-Aome….luego hablamos de eso-dije besando su cabeza

-Bien..-dijo riendo

Y de la mano fuimos hacia la cabaña donde nos encontramos con la mirada pervertida de Miroku y la sonrisa de Sango, al igual que la hermosa cara de nuestro hijo que sonreía mientras dormía, Aome me sonrió y se apego mas a mí mientras yo la abrazaba fuertemente, no la iba a volver a dejar ir…era mía y así iba a ser siempre…

**

* * *

**

Aome POV

-Aome…-dijo una conocida voz moviéndome

-¿Eh?

-Despierta Aome-dijo Inuyasha

-¿Eh? ¿Inuyasha?-pregunte confundida

-¿Qué soñabas? Te estabas moviendo mucho

-¿Qué paso ayer Inuyasha?

-Nada ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

Yo me puse triste…mi noche con Inuyasha había sido solamente un sueño… pero en eso Inuyasha se empezó a atacar de risa

-¡INUYASHA! ¿DE QUE TE RIES?- le grite enfadada

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! ¡Claro que hicimos el amor Aome!- dijo sonriendo

-Abajo- dije mientras el se estampaba en el suelo

-¡Aome! Dijo Inuyasha mientras iba detrás de mí-¡Vuelve aquí tonta!

-¡Jajajajaj Inuyasha bájame!- pedí riendo

-No hasta que me beses

Yo sonreí y lo bese y esto hizo que Inuyasha me bajara abrazándome más contra él…

-Te extrañe mucho-dije sonriendo

-Lo sé…soy difícil de olvidar- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo me reí pero en eso recordé a Robert al ver el anillo que traía en mi mano, Inuyasha bajo la mirada y con furia miró el anillo y en un rápido movimiento quito el anillo mientras se disponía a lanzarlo

-No Inuyasha…no es lo correcto, debo entregárselo y decirle la verdad-dije seria

-¡Feh!- dijo Inuyasha enfadado mientras me daba el anillo pero pude ver que con su fuerza lo había doblado

-Y hiciste lo mismo que con la bicicleta- murmuré con una sonrisa

-¡Feh! ¡La carroza de acero era mas bonita que esa baratija!- dijo indignado

-No empecemos con celos Inuyasha…yo te amo-dije sonriéndole

Inuyasha me sonrió y me abrazo en eso escuchamos unos pasos

-¡SE RECONCILIARON! ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI!- grito nuestro hijo mientras se lanzaba abrazándonos

-Inu…-dije riendo

-¿No nos separaran verdad?

-Nunca amor- dije sonriente

-No nos volveremos a separar- juró Inuyasha mientras nos abrazaba mas fuerte a Inu y a mí

Yo sonreí sabiendo que era verdad pero una duda me abrumaba ¿Qué pasaba con Naraku? ¿Por qué de repente sentía un aura maligna cerca? Voltee levemente y vi unos cabellos negros moviéndose por el bosque, miré mas detenidamente y me encontré con…

-Kikyou- dije sorprendida

* * *

Hhe vuelto chicas!!! Las invito a pasarse por mi fic "Yo te enseñare a ver", haber que les parece!!! Ah y estoy planeando hacer un fic pero no me decido haber diganme ¿Cuál prefieren?

**Opción 1:** Aome cae al pozo cuando solamente tiene 6 años y ahí conoce a nuestro Inuyasha…

"¿Por qué siempre te desapareces de esa manera Aome?" pregunto mi mama

"Por Inuyasha…él es mi amigo clavado en un árbol" dije con una sonrisa

"¡Feh! ¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Aome Higurashi ¿Y tu?"

"Inuyasha…"

"¿Qué haces en ese árbol?"

"Pues decidí encajarme en él" murmuré sarcásticamente

"¿Por qué? Eso fue tonto" dijo confundida

Yo suspire esta niña no entendía el sarcasmo…

* * *

**Opción 2:** A la madre de Aome su hija se le cae por el pozo teniendo solamente meses de nacida…la anciana Kaede la encuentra y la saca de ahí pero en eso un demonio las ataca…Inuyasha al sentir cerca al presencia de Aome despierta y ve lo que pasa…en un impulso va a ayudarlas y puede escapar de el hechizo, las salva y luego de días conviviendo con Aome la deja en su casa…

"¡Como podremos agradecértelo!" exclamo la madre de la bebe

"Dejando que venga a ver a la cachorra" respondí serio

"Claro que si, el nombre de la bebe es Aome…"

"Aome.." susurré con una sonrisa

"Inuyasha" dijo mi pequeña de 11 años llorando

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?" respondí preocupado

"No quiero separarme de ti no quiero…te quiero Inuyasha…"murmuró mientras me abrazaba

* * *

¿Qué tal? Diganme cual quieren las amooooo


	14. Abrazame

Lo see no tengo perdon de Dios! pero estuve muy estresada...mi papi enfermo y todo se me vino abajo...y falta de inspiracion lo sientooo aparte estoy considerando en quitar yp te enseñare a ver por los pocos reviews...sniff peor bueno aqui esta el cap XD

* * *

-Hola Aome-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-Vine a ver a Inu-dijo sonriente

-Kikyou-gruño Inuyasha

-Hola amor-dijo sonriente

-¿Quién es esta mujer mami?-pregunto mi hijo

-Una amiga…los dejo para que aprovechen el momento porque tenga por seguro que será la última tarde que estarán juntos-dijo mientras desaparecía

-¡Kikyou! ¡Vuelve aquí perra!-grito Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no digas eso enfrente de Inu- lo reprendí

-¡Feh! ¡Pero si es una puta!

-¿Qué es una puta mami? ¿No era una perra?-pregunto nuestro inocente hijo

-Abajo-murmure mientras Inuyasha caía y yo intentaba quitarle esas palabras de la mente de mi hijo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Aome?

-¡Se que es una perra pero no lo digas enfrente de nuestro hijo!- le espete

-Pero tu acabas de decir que es una perra mami…-dijo Inu

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante mientras se acercaba a mí y acariciaba mi pierna

-Te daré tu castigo mas tarde- murmuró en mi oído dejándome completamente excitada

-Estúpido-murmuré sonrojada

Inuyasha se rió y me abrazo con fuerza

-Mi Aome…nunca dejare que nada nos pase lo juro ahora busquemos el refugio para poder quedarnos ahí- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ehm…mami…-murmuró Inu

-¿Qué paso amor?-pregunte confundida

Inu volteo y vi como su cabello negro se estaba transformando en color plateado, Inuyasha lo miraba boquiabierto y luego vi como a Inuyasha se les quitaban las garras y las orejas y a Inu le salían garras y orejas

-Todavía no era tiempo-dije asombrada

-Ahora si no puedes negar que es mi hijo-dijo Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Después de que…tu sabes paso lo del bosque no quise negarlo-dije sonrojada

-Así que como soy buen amante te convencí-dijo arqueando sus cejas divertidamente

-Tonto-dije riendo mientras golpeaba su hombro

-Ouch…soy humano Aome…tus golpes si me duelen-dijo sobando su brazo

-Jajajaj dulce venganza- dije con una sonrisa

-Feh-dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-Sabes que te quiero Inu…-dije con una sonrisa

-Si lo se-dijo sonriente

-Papi…-dijo Inu mirándonos con una sonrisa-Mami…los amo

-También te amamos pequeño-dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía

-¿Quién era la mala mujer que nos miraba papi?- pregunto

-Un bruja- murmuró Inuyasha enfadado

-Una muy mala pero que no nos hara daño amor-susurre acariciando su cabello

-Eso es lo que creen-susurro una voz detrás de nosotros

**uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…**

**tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido**  
**que estoy desesperado segun mis latidos**  
**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

-¡Inuyasha!-grito Sango y Miroku corriendo hacia nosotros

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Inuyasha preocupado

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Son demasiados!-dijo Sango respirando entrecortadamente

-No…-susurre yo asustada

-¡CUIDADO SEÑORITA AOME!-grito Miroku al ver como una flecha casi nos daba a mi y a Inu

Inuyasha se lanzo y se puso enfrente de nosotros protegiéndonos con su cuerpo…su cuerpo humano…la flecha le dio en el brazo…Inuyasha gimio y se la quito con dificultad

y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor

-Papi….-susurró Inu asustado

-Inuyasha no-grite asustada

-Son mi familia…no dejare que les hagan daño…-dijo firme-Huyan Aome

-No te voy a dejar-dije firme

-Tienen que hacerlo…su presencia es muy poderosa Aome…-dijo con dolor-No permitire que les hagan daño

-¡Papi!-grito Inu aferrandose a la pierna de Inuyasha

-Escúchame bien cachorro-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose a la altura de nuestro pequeño-Quiero que cuides a tu madre…la vas a llevar al pozo y se van a lanzar yo ire a buscarlos cuando esto termine

**quedate un segundo aqui a hacerme compañia**  
**y quedate tantito mas quiero sentirte mia**  
**y abrazame….. y abrazame….y abrazame… y abrazame…**

**hoy me he dado cuenta que no habia sentido**  
**tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido**  
**que Dios lo hace mejor**

-Inuyasha…eres humano…no hagas esto…no me hagas esto-pedí llorando

-Aome-susurró abrazándome con fuerza-Te amo, te amo, te amo nunca lo olvides…

-Por favor Inuyasha…no lo hagas-suplique

-Tengo que hacerlo….aparte ya va a amanecer no falta mucho…-dijo sonriendo- Confía en mi

-Te amo Inuyasha…nunca ame a nadie mas que a ti…te amo te amo-gemí abrazándolo con fuerza

-Te amo-dijo mientras me besaba con desesperación

**dame una razon para quedarme**  
**yo no quiero tu compasion quiero que estes conmigo**  
**hasta que me haya ido**  
**y abrazame…y abrazame….y abrazame….y abrazame….**

Le correspondí el beso sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba, sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo…pero no me importaba, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía dejarlo ir…al menos no de nuevo…no lo soportaría, Inuyasha se separo de mi depositando un beso en mi frente, luego abrazo con fuerza a nuestro hijo

-Te amo hijo- dijo mientras besaba su frente y mejillas

-Te…te amo papi-dijo mi pequeño llorando

-No llores pequeño, siempre voy a estar contigo-susurró Inuyasha mientras intentaba no llorar

Dejo de abrazar a Inu mientras lo bajaba y me volvía a abrazar fuertemente

-Abrázame…por favor abrázame Aome-susurró llorando

**dame una razon para quedarme(X7)**

**tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido**  
**que estoy desesperado segun mis latidos**  
**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

-Inuyasha-sollocé descontroladamente

Inuyasha me beso dulcemente y después de volver a abrazarnos se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Sango y Miroku, yo sentí como mi pequeño jalaba mi mano mientras empezábamos a correr en dirección al pozo, voltee y vi como Inuyasha llorando nos veía mientras articulaba "Los amo" con los labios, sollocé de nuevo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Inu y me lanzaba dentro del pozo….todo paso muy rápido…demasiado….la roca ya no estaba dentro del pozo…Inu y yo viajamos rápidamente…llegamos al suelo e Inu lloro abrazándome con fuerza…yo llore con él abrazándolo fuertemente…mi Inuyasha…mi Inu…pero en eso una voz nos saco de nuestra depresión…

-Inu…¡Aome!-grito una conocida voz

-Robert…-dije con asombro

Y ahí sonriendo con poca barba y con cara de no haber dormido en días estaba Robert…extendiendo su mano hacia mi…como Inuyasha lo había hecho antes…

* * *

Ufff lo siento Robert era un asunto pendiente...peor no se preocupen esta vez en el pozo no hay sello XD el proximo capitulo sera Inuyasha POV los amooooo


	15. Regreso

**Lo se no tengo perdon de dios ajaja la proxima actualizacion es de Regresando a ti! pues Inseparables esta en su recta final muajajaja se que esta corot pero era esto o esperarse mas tiempo ajajaj las quiero! xoxoxoxox**

**Jenn**

* * *

Aome POV

-Aome….Inu….son ustedes…-dijo riendo-Están aquí….por fin están aquí

-Robert…-repetí

-Tú madre me contó todo Aome…lo siento no sabía que todo esto te pasaba…he estado esperándolos por este pozo…y aquí están- dijo con emoción en sus verdes ojos tomo mi mano y nos saco a mi y a Inu del pozo mientras nos abrazaba con fuerza

-Lamento no haberte contado nada Robert es que yo….yo…

-No sabías como iba a reaccionar ¿No?- me pregunto dulcemente

Yo asentí sin saber que más decir….solo un nombre había en mi cabeza….Inuyasha…Inuyasha…mi Inuyasha…

-Pero ya están aquí….todo paso y…estaremos juntos- dijo feliz

Y en eso algo hizo clik en mi mente….Inuyasha….estaba ahí….poniendo en peligro su vida… y yo no me atrevía a decirle a robert que no lo amaba? ¡Pues si que estaba demente!

"Robert no puedo hacer esto…el padre de mi hijo esta ahí abajo! Necesito ir con él…lo están atacando!" suplique llorando

"¿Estan atacando al papa de Inu?" pregunto sorprendido

"Si…hay criaturas ahí abajo que no te imaginas" dije con dolor

"¿Está en peligro?" susurró sin levantar la vista

"Uno muy grave" asegure mientras caminaba pero Robert tomo mi mano

"Vayan Aome…pero una pregunta mas….¿Lo sigues amando verdad?" me pregunto con dolor

Voltee a ver a Robert sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas que deseaba ocultar pero aún así los mantenía fijos en mi.

"Si…" susurré, tenía que decirle la verdad…

"Entonces no te detengo…ve Aome…eres libre…" dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y bajaba la mirada mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hijo y lo abrazaba con fuerza

"Rob…yo…." Susurré sin saber que decir, estaba mal y por mi culpa…

"Aome no lo pienses si quiera maldita sea….yo no importo ¿Está bien? Sobreviviré son cosas que pasan en la vida….no será como en las novelas que iré buscando venganza o que intentare separarlos….tu lo amas a él y no a mí….eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme…" dijo con voz firme "Han estado todo este tiempo juntos…ustedes son _Inseparables_…"

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Tú deberías de estar enojado no se Rob….yo…" dije confundida

"Aome…no pienso luchar por ti sabiendo que eres una causa pérdida… yo sabía que no habías podido olvidar bien a Inuyasha…pero nunca pensé en que él regresaría por ti…por eso luche por ti…por tu amor, pero ahora ves el destino los quiere juntos Aome…_Si amas algo dejalo ir si vuelve es tuyo y si no vuelve significa que nunca lo fue _… ¿Esta frase no te dice nada Aome?"

Yo mire sus verdes pupilas que estaban llenas de un dolor inmenso a diferencia de la frialdad con las que decía las cosas.

"Tu estás sufriendo aseguré"

"Como nunca antes pero te amo y te dejo libre" dijo con una sonrisa

"Como…¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento así?" le pregunte sorprendida

"Aome no hagas tantas preguntas y corre Inuyasha te necesita" dijo sonriendo mientras me cargaba y me lanzaba al pozo "¡Yo cuidare de Inu!" grito mientras yo sentía como iba al sengoku.

En lo que llegaba al sengoku mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ¿Sería demasiado tarde? Cuando toque el suelo del pozo , me levante mientras salía corriendo y con mi arco y flecha comenzaba a buscar a Inuyasha.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!" gritaba como loca mientras corría "¡Sango! ¡Miroku!"

No se escuchaba nada….todo era silencio…y eso me preocupaba….no podía haber silencio ¿Por qué no escuchaba a Inuyasha maldecir o gritar "Viento cortante"? empecé a correr intentando encontrar alguna señal de ellos pero no había nada, nada que me dijera algo sobre ellos

"¡INUYASHAA!" grite corriendo, mis pies no podían mas, corría por algo muy importante que no tenía que ver con mi vida si no con la de la razón de mi vivir! ¡Mi inuyasha!

En eso sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo y empezaba a correr….voltee sorprendida y vi una cabellera blanca como la nieve…sonreí…pero en eso vi como Sesshoumaru volteaba a verme con sus fríos ojos ámbar

"Sesshoumaru" dije suspirando

"Veo que no te alegra verme humana…el sentimiento es reciproco" dijo sin mirarme ahora

"Gracias supongo" susurré

"¿Buscabas a Inuyasha?" pregunto tranquilamente

"¿Sabes donde esta?" grite mientras lo jalaba de su pelo para que me viera "Dímelo ahora"

Sesshoumaru alejo mis manos de su cabello y me dejo caer al suelo.

"¡Dímelo!" grite parándome

"Ve a la cabaña de esa anciana" dijo simplemente y se fue

Cuando se hubo ido, empecé a correr rápidamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…tenía que llegar ahí…corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron y cuando por fin llegué me deje caer en a puerta mas cansada que nunca….mierda….le hubiera dicho a sesshoumaru que me trajera…

"Inuyasha…" susurré mientras veía todo negro

"Aome…amor…despierta..." susurraban

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos ojos azules que me miraban tiernamente

"¿Inuyasha?" susurré sorprendida

"Aome…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba

"Inuyasha" grite llena de alegría correspondiéndole el abrazo, estaba bien aunque seguía siendo humano, pero en eso sentí mucho frió voltee y me encontré con Kikyou…Inuyasha me abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

"Así los quería encontrar" susurró con una sonrisa cínica

"Kikyou" gruño Inuyasha

"Podrás haber acabado con Naraku Inuyasha…pero sigues débil…sigues siendo humano" dijo con una sonrisa "Y yo no soy tan débil como Naraku"

"¡Aléjate de ella perra!" grito Inuyasha gruñéndole

"Nunca..." susurró mientras jalaba a Inuyasha y lo empezaba a torturar

"¡NO! ¡SUELTALO! ¡KIKYOU DEJALO!" grite llorando "¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!"

"Esto es para que aprenda…ve Aome…mira la muerte de Inuyasha" dijo con una maligna sonrisa

Vi como iba a matar a Inuyasha frente a mi propia cara! No lo iba a hacer…justo cuando Kikyou se acerco para matarlo yo ya estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, sentí como algo se enterraba en mi piel y después de eso solo un fuerte grito y la oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

Cerré mis ojos esperando a que Kikyou atacara para moverme o hacer algo pero pasaron los segundos y nada paso luego solamente olí sangre….pero no cualquier sangre…si no la sangre de mi Aome…abrí mis ojos rápidamente y vi a mi Aome tirada en el suelo cerca de un charco de sangre.

"¡NO! ¡AOME!" grite con lágrimas en los ojos

"Jamás pensé que llegaría este día…pero llegó" murmuró Kikyou con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Tú! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita!" grite gruñendo

"¿Qué? Mi querido Inuyasha ¿No lo ves? ¡Nos hizo un favor! Esta es tu oportunidad, regresa conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡NUNCAAAAAAAA!" grite con furia, en eso sentí como mis ojos se cegaban, sonreí…era el amanecer…sentía como la fuerza volvía a mí y dejaba de ser humano…y sobre todo me sentía con mas fuerza que nunca para matar a Kikyou por haber lastimado a mi Aome…

"Inuyasha…" susurró con fingida dulzura

"Kikyou" le dije en el mismo tono mientras tocaba con fuerza a colmillo de acero

"¿Lo has pensado mejor? Ella ya no sirve.." susurró mientras señalaba el cuerpo inerte de Aome, tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre Aome y llevarla a un lugar seguro

"Si" dije con dificultad

El aura negra de Kikyou disminuyo y se acercó a mi feliz mientras me abrazaba con fuerza…al sentir su frió cuerpo de barro tan cerca del mió sentí repulsión y odio…con cuidado la abracé de vuelta y ella suspiro feliz…

"Kikyou..."

"¿Sí Inuyasha?" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿De verdad me creíste?" dije con una risa

"¿Inuyasha?" dijo confundida

"¡Lastimaste a mi única compañera y a la madre de mi hijo! ¡Ya no tendré piedad de ti kikyou! ¡Maldita Perra!" grite mientras le encajaba con toda la fuerza que tenía a colmillo de acero

Kikyou grito con dolor mientras se caía con sus fríos ojos cerrados, cuando hube acabado con ella me deje caer de rodillas, voltee a ver el cuerpo de mi Aome y con lágrimas en los ojos me acerque adonde ella estaba la tome en brazos y la abracé con fuerza

"Aome…Aome…" dije con dolor "Despierta..."

Pero nada…no se escuchaba nada…ni siquiera su respiración ¡Mierda!, maldita Kikyou….me hubieras matado…no a ella…a ella no…en eso escuche como llegaban, Sango y Miroku.

"¡Inuyasha! ¿Aome esta bien? ¿Qué tiene?" grito Sango preocupada

"Kikyou…ella fue" dije con dolor

Miroku se acerco a Aome y puso su oreja en su pecho

"Es muy tarde…Inuyasha no se escucha ningún latido…" susurró con dolor

En ese momento mi cuerpo dejo de moverse…mis oídos no escuchaban lo que los demás me decían, solo pensaba en que esto no podía estar pasando, no podía haberla perdido, no! Maldita sea…no ahora que por fin podía tenerla en mis brazos ¿Qué le diría a Inu? ¿Cómo lo criaría sin ella? Ella era mi norte mi sur…mi este y mi oeste…mi mediodía, mi medianoche, mi conversación…mi canción… ¡No podía vivir sin ella! Todo esto estaba pensando cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

"Aún no es muy tarde" susurró Sesshoumaru

* * *

chan chan lo amaron? les gsuto? REVIEWS°!


	16. Desenlace

**Lo se es tardisisismo ahahah pero aqui esta bueno falta el epilogo y se acaba T.T extrañare esta historia pero subire otra muahahaha XD esta increiblee es sobre "Aome desde pequeña viaja al sengoku y encuentra a Inuyasha...desde ese momento se vuelven complices, el la visita etc...Inuyasha la ve crecer hasta que se da cuenta que la pequeña que cuido y protegio ya no es tan pequeña uyy ¿que tal? ahahhaha XD"**

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

"¿Puedes salvarla?" dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi hermano con lágrimas en los ojos

"Si…si puedo" susurró

"¿Qué deseas a cambio Sesshoumaru? ¿Colmillo de acero? Tómalo…pero por favor salva a Aome…no la dejes morir por favor" suplique olvidándome de mi orgullo

"¿Seguro? Tanto amas a esa humana como para hacer eso?" me pregunto asombrado

"Tanto o mas que antes" le dije firme

"En todo caso no tenemos mucho tiempo….ponla aquí Inuyasha y ahora aléjate" dijo serio y frió como siempre

Asentí y me aleje un poco, vi como Sesshoumaru se acercaba a Aome, agarraba su espada y cortaba algo que no alcance a ver….Sesshoumaru se quedo viendo a Aome que seguí tendida en el suelo…en eso escuche una leve respiración, corriendo me acerque a ella y vi como sus mejillas pálidas se empezaban a tornar rosadas y como su pecho subía y bajaba, abracé a Aome con fuerza y me puse a llorar sin poder evitarlo…estaba viva…Aome estaba viva…

"Ten la espada Sesshoumaru gracias" dije sin mirarlo mientras le tendía la espada

"Inuyasha yo no quiero la espada….no de esta manera, quiero vencerte y tomar tu espada no tener que obtenerla por un favor" dijo sin mirarme "Hasta entonces…"

Mire a Sesshoumaru y le sonreí sinceramente sabía que había otra cosa mas allá del honor de tener mi espada por vencerme…

"Inuyasha"

Voltee rápidamente a ver a Aome...estaba despierta, sonreí mientras la acercaba a mi y la abrazaba com fuerza pero sin lastimarla...

"Aome…Aome…Aome" susurré con voz rota

" Inuyasha…" susurró con voz débil "¿Qué paso? Yo pensé que…"

Antes de que dijera esa horrible palabra puse un dedo en sus labios y la mire con ternura.

"Jamás iba a dejar que murieras Aome…menos ahora que puedo tenerte a mi lado con nuestro hijo" le susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Aome se levanto con dificultad mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y se soltaba llorando, yo le devolví el abrazo mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabello, Aome hipo y me volteo a ver con ojos dulces mientras besaba mis labios con amor, le correspondí el beso mas feliz que nunca mientras saboreaba sus saladas lagrimas que habían llegado hasta sus labios.

"Te amo tanto Inuyasha…que cuando vi lo que iba a hacer Kikyou no lo pensé y fui a salvarte…lamento haberte preocupado" dijo dejándome de besar con una media sonrisa

"Deberías de lamentar mas haber estado a punto de matarme de dolor" dije mientras besaba sus mejillas y su frente "Te amo demasiado Aome no podía perderte"

"Nunca me perderías" susurró con una sonrisa "Ahora hay que ir a mi época por Inu ¿Y sango, Miroku y Shippo?"

"Están bien Aome, están a salvo solo con algunas heridas" la tome en brazos "Vamos por Inu"

Aome sonrió y paso sus brazos por mi cuello mientras se recostaba en mi hombro. Fui caminando hasta el pozo donde con cuidado salte dentro….mientras nos transportaban a la época de Aome no pare de mirarla de admirarla como si fuera en realidad la primera vez que la veía, el haber estado a punto de perderla me hizo darme cuenta en realidad que necesitaba mucho mas a Aome de lo que pensaba. Llegamos y salte fuera del pozo.

"Llegamos" le susurré

Aome me sonrió y se puso de pie mientras yo le ayudaba, voltee y me encontré con un hombre que traía cargado a MI HIJO….Robert pensé gruñendo.

"¡MAMI! ¡PAPI!" grito nuestro hijo mientras saltaba de los brazos de Robert y corría hacia nosotros haciendo que me olvidara de mi enojo

"Gracias por cuidarlo Rob" dijo sonriente Aome mientras abrazaba a Inu

"¿De verdad ya todo acabo?" pregunto Inu sonriente

"Todo cachorro" le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches

"Bueno…yo un gusto tengo que irme" dijo ese apestoso humano eso VETE ALEJATE

"Gracias por todo Rob" dijo Aome mientras para mi desgracia corría a abrazarlo

Yo los mire con el seño fruncido pero suspire si Aome le agradecía debía ser porque hizo algo bueno por todos, cuido de Inu y de Aome cuando no pude estar con ella….pero eso no le quitaba lo odioso que era.

"De nada Aome ¿Para eso están los amigos no?" susurró mientras se iba caminando

"Feh….que bueno que se fue" murmure

"Inuyasha" dijo Aome mientras se reía "Volvamos a casa"

Tome su mano y la acerque a mi, la mire a los ojos con dulzura y sintiéndome mas feliz que nunca antes.

"Te amo Aome" susurré con una sonrisa torcida

"Te amo Inuyasha" me respondió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

Yo jamás pensé en sentirme más aliviado y feliz en mi vida….tenía mi familia…un hogar….amigos…un hijo…y una compañera para toda mi vida… ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

"Ehmm Inuyasha" dijo Aome mirándome a los ojos

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?" susurré

"Tengo ganas de vomitar aléjate" grito mientras se iba corriendo al baño

La mire sorprendido…. Jamás había visto en ninguna película o novela que pasaban en la caja de acero de Aome que en un momento "romántico" dijeran eso, camine hacia donde había ido Aome con Inu, estaba preocupado ¿Por qué se sentía mal? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Robert le había pegado un parasito? Eso era lo más probable…y ahora tenía una razón valida para matarlo, sonreí….pero en eso Aome salio del baño pálida como un muerto.

"Aome….¿Estas bien pequeña?" susurré preocupado

"Si creo que si, talvez fue un efecto secundario de la espada de Sesshoumaru" dijo con una sonrisa

Le sonreí y la acerque a mi besando su cabeza, Inu nos abrazo y sonrió, yo abracé fuerte a mi familia mientras sonreía, Kaede tenía razón….Aome y yo éramos Inseparables….nunca más nos íbamos a separar…éramos como un boomerang…siempre regresa a donde pertenece…Y yo pertenecía a Aome como ella a mí…

"Somos Inseparables" susurré

Aome me miró y me sonrió tiernamente

"Inseparables es poco" me dijo en un murmullo

Tome a Aome de la mano y fuimos de vuelta al sengoku, salimos del pozo para encontrarnos con Sango, Miroku y Kaede que sonriendo iban hacia nosotros, Aome corrió a abrazar a Sango con fuerza y así con todos.

"Aome te veo muy pálida" dijo Sango

"Tuve unos mareos" susurró con una media sonrisa

"¿En verdad estarás bien?" pregunte preocupado

"Si Inuyasha tranquilo, solo fue la emoción creo" dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla

"Oh no lo creo" dijo Kaede sonriendo

"¿Qué quieres decir anciana? ¿Algo tiene? ¿Esta enferma?" pregunte preocupado "¡DIGAME!"

"Tranquilo Inuyasha no esta enferma" dijo sonriendo

"¿Sabe que tengo?" pregunto Aome con Inu en brazos

"Es algo muy simple Aome…estas embarazada"

"¿Embarazada?" pregunte desorientando antes de caer al suelo

* * *

Hahaha demasiadas emociones en un dia no¡?

xoxoxoxox

Lizz


End file.
